Lost Pup
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Remy after Antarctica...Warning talk of suicide, rated M to be safe...Complete
1. Chapter 1 Found

Lost Pup/ Puppybaddog 

Summary:Remy after Antarctica, warning talk of suicide.

Disclaimer:Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1-Found

Looking out the window, Charles Xavier sighed staring out at the rain as it poured down on the mansion grounds, it had been two months since Remy was left for dead in Antarctica, Storm was still depressed as she sat on the roof. Logan had to force her to stop searching for him, she'd leave for days on end and return totally exhausted. He'd always hold her in his arms as she cried. She hardly spoke to anyone anymore. Charles turned his chair towards his desk to try and get some work done. A knock at the door took away his attention from the computer, "Come in Hank..." he called out.

"Well good-morning Charles, hope your week has been better than mine..." Hank looked outside, "I see that the rain won't let up anytime soon...have you talked to her today?"

"She refuses to come down from the roof, I've asked Logan to try and bring her down...how can I help you Hank?" Charles sighed feeling a bit depressed himself.

"I don't know I just feel so..."

"Troubled?" Charles answered quirking an eyebrow, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Actually Yes..." Hank sighed as he got comfortable in the big leather chair facing the desk.

"As do I...I never thought I'd felt so much hate over Gambit from the students...although a few mourn his death there aren't many, even now after what he's gone through, or what he went through...did you know he was roaming the streets scavenging for food, going from one orphanage to the next, from birth until he was seven...Can you imagine?" Charles frowned at the thought.

Hank looked up wide eyed, "My word...I wouldn't think the boy talked about his past so willingly..." Hank gasped, "How do you know all this...Better yet how on earth did he survive..."

"I received a call a few days ago from a Jean-Luc LeBeau...Remy's father... apparently he adopted Remy when he tried to pick the man's pocket." Xavier chuckled. "We had a very long talk...they were very close..." Charles looked dazed for a moment as he stared at his desk.

"Why did he call you?" Hank questioned.

Charles looked up to stare within the Beast's eyes, "He said that he hadn't heard from Remy in over three months, that Remy never stayed in one place too long but he always kept in contact with him the last number Remy had given him was the one from my office."

"Oh my how did he take the news of Remy's death?"

"Not too well...he didn't believe me at first, started shouting...you could tell by the sound of his voice that he was beginning to lose it..." Charles stopped there not wanting to think about it anymore.

Hank seeing the look on the Professor's face decided to continue what he refused to say out loud, "There must have been so much that boy kept secret, can you imagine all the pain and suffering he must have went through...and yet he never showed it...always had a smile on his face..." Charles nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes, then frowned. "Charles...what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure...I must excuse myself for a moment Hank..." Charles answered as he wheeled out of his office, making his way towards Cerebro.

An hour later Xavier had summoned for Logan and Hank to meet him in the garage, "So what's the emergency Chuck?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I need you to drive us at this hotel Logan...and keep this quiet..." Charles ordered as he entered the van and locked his chair in place. Hank sat down in the back a bit curious.

"Yeah sure, but why?" Logan asked starting up the van.

"I've found a mutant..."

Logan chuckled as he backed up and sped down the driveway, "Why not send Scott or Rogue?"

"No one is too know about him...not yet..."

Logan thought it a bit weird that Xavier showed no emotion, 'Why the hell would he not want anyone to know about the new mutant?' "Okay...So who are we after?" Logan continued as they left the mansion grounds, the gates closing behind them.

Charles quirked an eyebrow as he watched the trees pass by "...Remy..." he answered.

Logan slammed on the brakes and glared at Xavier as did Hank, "Dat ain't funny Chuck..." Logan growled.

"I quite agree Logan...As I was talking to Hank earlier I felt a strange but familiar presence, which is quite odd since Remy is halfway across town...when I contacted the hotel the man at the desk told me that he's been staying in his room some time now, never leaving and that hotel is where he is at this very moment...I've also felt that he's in an enormous amount of pain...I will not allow him to suffer anymore..."

Logan shook his head and continued forward, "Damnit why the hell wouldn't he contact us?" he growled.

"With how the X-men have treated him, do you blame him..." Hank sighed as he scratched his chin.

Half an hour later as they approached, Logan drove the van into the underground garage of the hotel, parking it close to the door following Beast and the Professor, extremely relieved and a bit excited at the fact that the Cajun thief from New Orleans was still alive. Xavier led the way as they entered the main hall of the second-class hotel, passing by the desk the three men headed for the elevators and kept quiet. Xavier hovered down the hallway and stopped at a door. Logan looked to Charles then gently knocked.

Remy was trying his best to get at least a few hours sleep, but the way he kept shivering he wasn't able to, he had lost a lot of weight since his little visit in Antarctica. The curtains in the room were drawn so that the sun's rays weren't able to enter the already dark, cold room. Remy had tried desperately to warm himself up taking hot baths and showers to the point that the water was scalding, what little warmth he'd regained would quickly leave him as he was deathly ill. The cupboards in the bathroom were filled with bottles upon bottles of pills, suffering from pneumonia, frostbite, hypothermia, and god knows what else, he couldn't keep any food down, so he barely had any strength to do anything...At the moment his body felt so cold to the point that his teeth were chattering, so Remy decided to try and warm himself up, heading for the bathroom, Remy felt a bit dizzy as he stood up too quickly and collapsed to the floor, coughing violently. As he tried to breathe Remy fisted the blankets that lay on the floor, tears pouring down his cheeks as his lungs desperately tried to take in air, Remy's throat had closed up, Remy leaned his head on the cold floor and closed his eyes knowing very well that in a few moments he would suffocate.

His shields had weakened immensely in the last two months, Xavier could sensed his confusion, exhaustion, fear and hate...he as well as Logan and Hank made their way up to his room, as Logan knocked gently on the door, Xavier sensed something wrong, "Something's not right...open that door now..." he ordered Logan took a step back and kicked open the door.

Quickly entering the room Hank's eyes went wide as he rushed over to Remy turning him on his back, Hank gasped Remy's lips had turned blue, "Could you turn on the light or something I can't see a damn thing..." he hissed as he tried to clear Remy's airway, looking through his bag, Hank took out a bottle of clear liquid and injected Remy with it a few moments later Remy coughed out and gasped for breath. Breathing now, Hank carefully picked him up and laid him on the bed Logan tried to turn on the lights and the lamps but for some reason none of them worked while Xavier stayed beside Remy looking at him worriedly, Hank stood and looked around the room, looking through drawers and cabinets stopping at the bathroom, he gasped at all the pill bottles there was, reading the names on the bottles Hank grimaced they weren't even prescribed for him, they were mostly for pain...Walking back to the room with the others Hank looked worried as he grabbed a bag, "We have to get him out of here and off these drugs..." Hank now in doctor mode, gathered all the bottles and put them in the bag to dispose of them safely, he was now totally determined to help the thief get back to his old self, he went to the bed and checked Remy's pulse, gently lifting his wrist Hank sighed.

"What's the matter Hank?" Logan asked curiously.

"We might have a small problem, in trying to rehabilitate our young thief..." Hank looked to the Professor, then at Logan, as he showed them Remy's wrist.

"He tried to kill himself?" Logan growled.

The Professor frowned and picked up his cell phone calling the mansion, Scott had answered the phone, "Professor?"

"Scott I would like you and a few others to clean out the boathouse...and stock the kitchen, we have a new mutant that will be joining us..." Charles explained.

"Yeah sure but why the boathouse..."

"He's very shy, and has been injured...he needs total rest...no interactions from the others, not yet..."

"Alright.."

"You have two hours..." Charles hung up and looked at the broken man in front of him.

"I'll start packing his stuff..." Logan drawled as he scanned the room, still a bit pissed at the thought of the twenty-four-year old who tried to take his own life. "Damnit, what's with all the depressed, stay in the dark crap...what's wrong with the fucken lights...their not working..." Logan huffed as he tried the switches again then looked up, the bulbs were all broken.

An hour later Remy was slowly starting to come to, not knowing that there was anyone in the room let alone that Logan and Hank had opened the curtains to let in the light so they could see, Remy slowly opened his eyes, Hank seeing the boy's eyelids flutter, gave him the warmest smile he could muster, "Well good-morning Re..." Was all Hank said after that Remy screamed and clawed at his eyes falling off the bed trying desperately to hide from the light. Groaning in pain Remy kept his eyes shut and held on to the side of the bed for dear life.

"Jesus, pup calm down it's only us...what the hell's wrong?" Logan kneeled down beside him, laying a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder. Xavier cringed as he sensed his pain.

"The curtains...quickly pull them back...the light hurts him..." Charles answered, Hank quickly stood and closed them.

Remy breathed in deeply as he fell to the floor and passed out.

Logan carefully picked him up and laid him on the bed, "Now what...we obviously can't take him out when the sun's out..." Logan growled.

"We'll have to cover him and take him out to the van...he's unconscious...now's the best time..." Hank pressed, as he covered the boy and gave Logan, Remy's bags.

Charles nodded and led the way to the hotel's garage, waiting until Logan brought the van around.

XXX

"How come we can't welcome the new mutant?" Bobby huffed as he swept the floor.

"Because The Professor said that the guy is shy and sick..." Jean answered for like the sixth time.

Jubilee, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Kurt and Rogue where almost done in cleaning the house, Jean and Kitty had just finished stocking the fridge and the cupboards, when the van had just arrived Logan and the Professor got out and entered the boathouse for their inspection, Logan quickly went to the windows and pulled on the shades, covering the room in complete darkness.

"Professor?" Scott approached.

"Logan would you be so kind as to start a small fire..." Charles asked nodding towards the fireplace as he continued his inspection, looking around he told Logan telepathically to check the rooms and take away anything that the young thief could use to harm himself with which he did immediately scanning every inch of the room, grabbing a waste basket he put in a few stake knives, and everything sharp he could find.

Rogue looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

Logan smirked, "The kid's got a thing about sharp objects..." Heading for the bathroom, he also grabbed the blades used for shaving Jean had no idea if the new mutant was a girl or a guy or better yet how old he or she was so she had bought both. Logan also grabbed any and every kind of medication there was, including the aspirin.

Xavier let his eyes roam around the room mentally checking every object he saw, then turning to Scott satisfied he gave a small smile, "Thank-you now if you would all leave and return to the mansion...I do not want anyone to come near the boathouse, is that understood?"

"But Professor..." Scott looked a bit annoyed.

"No one..." Charles pressed as Logan shooed them all out of the house.

"Alright, you heard the boss, get out of here scram...all of ya..."

"Hey quit pushing..." Kitty whined.

"Logan..." Scott hissed, as he turned to the man.

Wolverine was loosing patience Remy could wake up anytime soon he wanted the boy in the house now. Glaring at Scott, Logan unsheathed the claws in his right hand, "Now Cyke..." he growled, Scott looked to the Professor who only quirked an eyebrow, in saying you better do as he says. Scott taking the hint led everyone out and away from the boathouse, seeing that the coast was clear Hank opened the door and carried a covered Gambit into the house laying him down on the couch.

Making sure he was comfortable, Hank checked his pulse for the umpteenth time and sighed as Remy groaned and slowly opened his eyes, coughing a little Remy groaned again as his eyes focused on his surroundings. Realizing where he was Remy's eyes went wide as he tried to push himself back away from the three staring at him, "Remy...please calm down..." Xavier tried to soothe the boy in his best fatherly voice. "You're all right, calm down...shhhh..."

Remy breathed deeply trying to stop the sudden cough he felt coming. "Wh-what...why am I-I here?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Shhh, calm down, I sensed you not more than a few hours ago...we brought you here to care for you, no one else knows you are here..." Charles explained.

"Don't want...your help..." Remy hissed,

Logan kneeled beside the couch thinking that maybe he might have better luck with the thieving Cajun, "Don't have much of a choice, pup...you're really sick..."

"NO-F-FUCK..." Remy growled, as he started coughing, Logan tried to help him sit up but Remy only pushed him away. Feeling extremely tired as his strength quickly left his body, Remy leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes about ready to pass out.

Hank laid his hand palm up on Remy's forehead and sighed he was burning up, Remy feeling the contact jerked his head back, breathing deeply he tried his best to glare at the Beast. "I'm going back to the mansion to gather a few things, I'll be back in about half an hour..." Hank assured as he headed for the door.

XXX

Now in his lab Hank gathered bags of fluids and nutrients, and certain types of drugs the boy needed as well as a small portable x-ray machine.

"Hey Hank whatcha doing?" Jubilee asked.

"Jubilee what can I do for you?" Hank asked as he packed bandages and such in a box.

"Oh nothing I just saw you come in and wondered if you needed any help..."

Hank chuckled, "In other words you want to know about our new guest, is that it?" Jubilee smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip. "The Professor has warned all of you to stay away...and you all better..." Hank pressed making sure she had his attention.

"Why are you packing so much stuff?" she asked curiously.

"Because our new found guest was badly injured and is very ill..." Hank answered, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Why did Logan close the curtains when..."

"Jubilee, please stop asking questions I will not tell you who this mutant is, or what happened to him now if there is nothing else please leave." Hank drawled, as he looked through a closet and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"A heat lamp?" Hank sighed as he stared at the girl, "Alright I'm going, jeez..."

Hank quickly gathered the two full boxes and headed back towards the boathouse.

When he arrived Remy had passed out settling next to him handing Logan the IV bags. Hank pulled on Remy's clothes and began to examine him. "Damn he's lost a lot of weight..." Logan frowned when he hung the bags of nutrients and fluids, while Hank winced as he looked at Remy's bruised body, then hooked him up to the IV's.

"He'll take a long time to heal..." Hank grimaced, then turned to Xavier, "Do you intend to tell his father that his son is alive?" he asked.

"I will as soon as Remy is stable..." Xavier assured.

"What you met his pops?" Logan sat the heat lamp at the back of the couch on the small table then sat in a chair.

"Not exactly I spoke to him..."

Hank smiled when he thought of what Xavier had told him earlier on how the thief had tried to pick the man's pocket, then noticed Remy's eyes flutter, "Could we perhaps talk about this some other time, Remy's about to wake again..." Hank covered the half dressed Remy with a few blankets and turned on the heat lamp that Logan had set up. Remy yawned and snuggled up in the blankets, getting comfortable.

Waiting a few moments Logan chuckled, "False alarm Hank...so..." Logan looked to the Professor, "How do we do this, we could get Storm to help, she'd be extremely protective..."

"Yes someone has to stay with our Arcadian friend, he's not to be left alone, and we've yet to know if he's suicidal...the cuts on his wrists aren't that old..." Hank sighed. Charles nodded his head in agreement. "I'll take the first watch..." Hank answered as he prepared himself, this was going to be a long night.

The next morning Remy slowly woke up and oddly enough he actually felt warm, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, 'What the, where da hell am I?' Remy winced as he slowly sat up, 'Wait a minute, I know dis place...' he thought to himself.

"Morning pup...how ya feelin'?" Logan smirked as he helped Hank set the table, Remy frowned as he stared at the two, "I asked Storm ta join us later after you've eaten something...if that's alright..."

"Why am I here...don't bullshit me, what do ya want?" Remy hissed.

Hank and Logan froze and looked at Gambit, "We don't want anything...we just want ta help you pup, you don't deserve ta suffer through this..." Logan slowly walked into the living room and kneeled beside the glaring Cajun.

"Is there anything you want?" Hank asked.

Remy looked at the two carefully. "Yeah out of here..." Remy pushed off the blankets and slowly stood, noticing the IV's in his arms Remy grimaced and pulled them out, Hank was about to object but Logan kept him quiet.

"Listen Rem, those drugs you were taking weren't helping you, Hank threw them out..." Remy froze and turned to the two, "You're really sick, if ya don't let us help you...you could die...and that's one thing we're not gonna let you do..." he continued.

Remy shook his head glaring at the two then headed for the bathroom slammed the door shut and locked it, not that a simple lock would do much with Wolverine and Beast in the other room, Remy leaned against the door and slid down to the ground resting his head on his knees. Taking a few deep breaths he gathered his strength and slowly stood turning on the hot water in the shower, noticing a backpack Remy looked through it finding his clothes, he stripped down what he had on and stepped into the shower.

XXX

Xavier made his way down the wooded trail that led to the boat house, sighing at the handful of students that leaned against the trees trying to get a peek at whoever was in the house, "Well I see that you all have nothing better to do with your time, perhaps I should assign additional chores for all of you..."

All five students quickly turned, now a bit embarrassed at being caught, "What no way...they made me come here..." Bobby whined.

"We did not Bobby..." Rogue hissed, while Kitty tried to hide by phasing into a tree, Kurt had teleported on top in the branches, Jubilee bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder to the boathouse.

"Sorry Professor we were just curious..." Kurt answered from atop the tree.

"The entire mansion has been warned to stay away, that includes all of you...the next time you disobey my orders, you'll all face the consequences..." Charles frowned as he gave his students the warning, "Is that understood?" all five looked at each other then nodded their heads, "Return to the mansion...". Sighing as he watched them sulk as they left, he knew that they only wanted to be friendly and meet the new mutant, perhaps a little curious on his or her powers, but he couldn't chance any of them sneaking to the boathouse and entering through the door only to find the boy they all thought dead, or even worse angry that Remy wasn't. Xavier entered the boathouse, immediately noticing that Remy was no longer on the couch, "How is he?" he asked.

Hank chuckled "Angry...he wants nothing to do with us...he thinks we want something from him..."

"That's not very surprising..." Charles smiled. "How long until the effects of the drugs he was taking wears off?"

"At least another day, I could be wrong I've no idea what he took or how much..." Hank answered.

Charles frowned, "What can we expect after the drugs have left his system."

Hank sighed, "Shakes, Anger, threats, as I've said before there will have to be someone with him all the time..."

"Have you contacted Storm yet?"

"She should be here in a couple hours..." Logan answered. "I didn't tell her why I wanted her here...though."

Half an hour had passed, all three X-Men waited patiently for the Cajun to emerge, Logan seemed a bit worried as he hadn't heard any movement within the room, yet a little bit relieved that he still hadn't smelt blood, Charles sighed as he could sense how frightened Remy was at the moment. "Don't worry Logan he hasn't done anything to endanger himself..." Xavier assured.

The moment the Professor answered the unasked question the bathroom door opened, the prince of Thieves slowly walked out wearing a white t-shirt, khaki pants, and black boots. Rubbing at his arms Remy spied a heavy sweater on a chair, heading for it he quickly grabbed it and put it on. All the time the others were watching his every movement, not saying a word. Logan slowly stood, "The sun's still out pup, can't really go for a nice little walk...why dontcha come have a little breakfast...and don't tell me you ain't hungry you haven't had anything to eat in like two days...if you don't want ta talk that's alright, ya don't have ta say anything just try and eat something..."

Remy only glared at them and slowly made his way upstairs, "Remy..." Hank tried but he just ignored him.

Charles frowned, "I take it this will take a while...get Storm here now, he might react differently with her..."

"I'll go get her..." Logan answered as he made his way outside.

Remy sat in a corner upstairs his arms wrapped around his chest shivering he looked through the banister at the people bellow. He so badly didn't want to be here, but it seemed he didn't have much of a choice.

Logan climbed up to the roof of the mansion and onto Storm's balcony with a smirk on his face, Storm sat against the railing, staring at her flowers who looked a bit drenched, Logan sat down beside her, "Hey 'Ro..."

Storm glanced beside her, "...Logan..." she answered back.

"Come on Ro, I want ya ta meet someone...I'm tellin ya you won't be disappointed..." he smirked.

"No thank you Logan...I highly doubt I would give up any cheer, with the way I am feeling at the moment..."

"Trust me girl, you need this as much as the fellah in the boathouse does..."

"No Logan..."

Logan leaned down to her ear, "Please 'Ro...Just a few minutes with Remy...that's all I'm asking..." he whispered.

"Re...What?" Storm looked up, tears in her eyes.

Logan grasped her shoulders, and looked in her eyes, "Chuck found him yesterday, he's in bad shape...no one is ta know he's here...he also doesn't want anything to do with us...he's scared...he needs a lot of help..." Logan hesitated a moment, "Hank also says that he tried to kill himself..." Storm gasped as she shook her head, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Ya wanna come see him?"

"Yes...now please..." Logan helped her up and led her downstairs, Storm was shaking with joy, mixed with excitement, and nervousness as she clutched Logan's arm. Remy was alive, she couldn't believe it, damnit walking was taking too long, "Can we hurry please..." she rasped, Logan smiled and quickened his pace.

"Ya know he might not warm up to ya, or he might...just don't take it too hard if he doesn't okay...he doesn't trust any of us anymore...he won't even eat...He can't even go outside his eyes can't handle the light..." Storm nodded her head, as he stopped at the boathouse door and slowly opened it.

"Here she is Chuck..."

Charles gave her a warm smile, "How are you feeling Ororo?"

"Where..." she looked around for the thief.

"He's upstairs at the moment..." Hank pointed up at the balcony, where a figure lay hidden in the shadows watching them below. Storm slowly walked up the stairs, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "Remy..." she whispered, the figure only shied away trying to hide himself even more. Storm kneeled down beside him and tried to lay a comforting hand on him but Remy swatted it away. She stayed beside him for over an hour watching him, not saying a word. As he started to nod off and fall over, Storm quickly grasped him and gently pulled him to her pillowing his head on her shoulder, running her fingers through his hair she sighed as she held him rather possessively.

"You alright 'Ro...how's ya little brother doing?" Logan chuckled at how she held him.

Storm looked up, "If anyone even tries to harm him...Logan they will get no warning from me as I will call up a storm so ferocious that none will survive..." she whispered as she kissed Remy's temple.

"Which is why no one is to know that he is here..." Charles sighed then smiled. "I take it then that you will help us in healing our young friend?" Storm nodded happily, "You do know of course that this will take a while..."

"Yes and I don't care, Remy's alive...that's all I need to know..." she brushed a few hairs away from his eyes, suddenly Remy's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. "Shhh, you're alright Remy..." she whispered, Remy looked around suddenly confused, then lunged forward scrambling away from the X-men and threw up.

Remy then felt a gentle hand rubbing circles on his back, as Storm kneeled down beside him, "You all right pup?" Logan asked as he stood up straight and crossed his arms. Remy breathed in deeply then coughed out a little, "How bout a few crackers to try and settle ya stomach?" Remy just shook his head and slowly stood. He wanted out of here...badly

"Remy..." Hank approached.

"Leave me da hell alone..." Remy whispered as he made his way downstairs, and sat on the couch.

Logan sighed, "Hope ya'll got a shit load of patience, cause I'm startin' to lose mine..." he growled as he followed Remy downstairs.

Hank sighed as he cleaned up the mess, "So it begins..."

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 How he survived

Chapter 2 How he survived... 

Hearing the group coming downstairs, Remy sighed as he grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable on the couch closing his eyes he forced himself to shut out all the noise they were making and pretended to have fallen asleep.

Logan looked at the boy, then at Charles, "You do know he really ain't asleep right..."

Charles smiled, "Yes I know let's leave him be for a little while...he knows now that we are here for him, that we will do everything possible for him."

"Yeah he knows...that still doesn't mean he'll let us do everything possible for him..." Logan answered.

Storm sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, "He will accept our help, sooner or later even if it is to get away from us...all he needs is a bit of time..." she murmured.

As they talked Remy had actually managed to fall asleep, and dreamt of the usual nightmare he always had every time he closed his eyes...Antarctica.

XXX

Blind, hungry, exhausted, and freezing, Remy shivered as he fell to his knees crying out as the last bit of strength left him Remy charged the last rocks he had managed to find then passed out. Two days later he found himself lying on a cot in a plane, Remy looked around and found nothing but darkness, "Don't freak out there partner, you gonna be alright you got lucky that we found ya..." Though he couldn't see Remy heard, apparently a snow storm forced the plane to land, as the pilots waited for the storm to pass they just happened to notice a small fire a few hundred feet before them, ignoring the chatter Remy closed his eyes and tried to rest his tired body.

When the plane had landed the pilots had called for a doctor who immediately had Remy flown to a hospital by helicopter, Remy had stopped caring for some time now, he just stared out at nothing, still shivering and refusing to eat or talk to anybody something had just snapped in his head as he lay on the hospital bed with at least five heating blankets, his eyes were covered with a bandage in order to keep the light out, from time to time he would lift the bandage off his eyes to test them and after two weeks in the hospital he could make out the shapes of the objects in the dark room, 'Why am...I even trying ta stay alive...' he thought to himself, 'Everyone trying ta get me killed, or want me dead anyway...so why bother...' he groaned as he tried to get comfortable.

A nurse entered his room, Remy flinched he could sense her happy thoughts he so hated having people annoy him like this, "How ya doing honey?" she chirped. "Ya not gonna give me da silent treatment again are ya?" she smirked as she checked the monitors, then sighed as she noticed that he had removed his IV's again. "Listen sweetie, I know you might not like having these wires and tubes in ya but your body needs this stuff okay...you can't keep taking these off..." she scolded.

All the time Remy was cursing and yelling at her in his head to shut the hell up, they didn't know why he hated hospitals, or that he was a master thief, hell they didn't even know his name.

"Alright now ya all set...I'll come check in on ya in a little while, okay?" she chirped, as she lifted the blankets up to his chin then stepped back waiting a few moments hoping he'd at least say or do something, which he didn't. Sighing her disappointment, the nurse silently left the dark room, leaving Remy alone yet again.

Turning his head to the right Remy could hear the rain as it hit the window, slowly lifting the bandage wrapped around his eyes and taking it off, Remy saw that it was obviously a gloomy day outside, slowly getting up he walked around the room, trying to keep his balance, looking around he saw a closet and rummaged through it finding some of his old clothes as well as new ones with the few effects he had on him, a key on a chain, and a watch slowly putting them on he also found a pair of sunglasses on the top shelf, wrapping his coat around his body Remy took a breath and walked out of his room creeping passed the nurses station.

Leaving the hospital was a very slow going process but at least now he was out, hugging his coat to his body to try and stay warm Remy made his way to a pharmacy, eyeing the back room where they kept the medication Remy looked at the stuff on the shelves and grabbed a bottle of alcohol pouring it on the floor and on the shelves Remy lit a match to create a small distraction. As the pharmacists rushed out from the back room to put out the fire, Remy snuck in the back and grabbed every kind of drug on hand, sneaking back out Remy left the building and made his way to the nearest bank, heading for a cashier he asked to get to the safe deposit box he had, the teller led him in the privacy of a room, taking out his key that he always kept with him he opened the box. Taking out a cell phone, a few credit cards and a bundle of cash, Remy held on to the table as he suddenly had a coughing fit, kneeling to the floor Remy gasped for breath.

After a few moments Remy stood up shakily, taking out three packs of cards from the box as well as a case of lock picks, Remy grabbed a small bag from within the box and shoved everything he had taken out within, locking the box again, Remy put it away and left the bank, taking out the cell he called for a room at a hotel, then headed for a clothes store. Grabbing half a dozen shirts, pants and whatever in his size, including boots not caring what color they were he slowly made his way to the smiling cashier, again cursing her happy little thoughts, when she had said 'Have a nice day...' after she handed his purchases Remy's thoughts were 'Go to hell...', leaving the store he hailed a cab Remy gave the driver directions to the hotel, resting his head on the seat and closing his eyes he sighed as he waited for the cab to arrive at it's intended destination, about half an hour later the driver banged on the window behind him to awaken his slumbering passenger, "Wha?"

"We're here man..."

Remy looked around handed the driver a fifty and grimaced as he got out of the cab, slowly entering the hotel, Remy checked himself in using a false name and waited patiently for the man to give him a key, walking to the elevator, Remy scowled at the people who looked at him, opening the door to his room, Remy turned up the heat and made his way to the bed.

Shrugging off the coat he was wearing Remy looked through the pockets dumping the pill bottles on the bed he dropped everything else to the floor, looking through the bottles Remy opened the ones who were prescribed for pain and popped a few in his mouth, then wrapping himself with the blankets, laid down in the bed to tried to get a few hours sleep.

When he woke up, Remy slowly opened his eyes which was a huge mistake as he cried out keeping his eyes shut Remy fell off the bed and crawled to the windows pulling on the curtains, covering the room in darkness now in a fit of rage at the thought of why he couldn't go out during the day Remy broke the lamps as well as all the bulbs within the room including kicking and throwing a few pieces of furniture. Now totally drained Remy sluggishly made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower waiting until steam clouded the mirrors then stripped off his clothes and stepped under the scalding hot water. Now a little warmer, Remy made himself comfortable on the bed and turned on the TV, closing his eyes, he turned his body away from the screen and listened to whatever movie was on, not caring what it was he just didn't want to feel alone at the moment.

That little routine was mostly how he'd spend his days, ordering a little food from room service as well as a shit load of aspirin, Remy would just lie in bed wondering why this happened, there was nothing more he could do he was extremely exhausted from not sleeping with all the nightmares he'd have. After Antarctica the little event had triggered memories from his past, which started to resurface very frequently.

Sighing Remy turned in his bed to lay on his back and groaned as he thought of his so called teammates. Apparently according to the X-men making one tiny mistake meant you had to pay with your life, 'Knew I shouldn't have joined...' he scolded himself, 'Evah since they found out I be a tief they always look at me as if I had a disease or something...Apparently being raised by a tief is a bad ting...' he mused. "Raised by a tief..." he repeated to himself. 'Haven't called papa in a while...he probably worried bout me...' Remy turned his head towards the phone and instinctively reached for the receiver then looked himself over, 'He probably rush over here...don't want him seeing me like dis...' he sighed then dropped his hand back on the bed, wincing as he sat up and got out of bed heading for the bathroom as he started shivering.

Turning on the shower he glanced at himself in the mirror as he had taken his shirts off. Remy gasped he looked like hell, now extremely skinny, his skin was deathly pale, the scars that adorned his body over the years were more visible, the inside had to look worse than the outside considering how sick he really was, "Mon dieu..." he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek, 'Dis can't be me...' he thought, then doubled over Remy rushed over to the toilet and threw up, glancing at the scars on his wrists, Remy leaned back resting against the wall. "Too bad it didn't end then..." he groaned, as he thought of that day he had tried to take his life.

FlashBack

Not being able to take another day in the freezing cold Remy felt totally lost, 'Why leave me out here to die alone...why not just cast me out of the mansion and let me leave with dignity...' he shivered madly as he was clad only in a pair of boots pants and a thin shirt digging through the snow until his fingers bled to try and find something he could charge. Remy felt around as he couldn't see a damn thing his hand brushed against something sharp wrapping his hand around it he grabbed the chunk of ice hesitating for a few moments Remy took a deep shuddering breath and slashed at his wrists numerous times not caring anymore, hell he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Suddenly stopping Remy dropped the piece of ice and grabbed at his shirt tearing a few long pieces to wrap his wrists up. Thinking of his father is what caused him to stop and try to go on.

End Flashback

XXX

Remy jolted awake and looked around him a few blankets were covering him, and the heat lamp was on, Hank and Charles were talking in the kitchen while Storm sat in the chair next to him reading a book.

Sensing the Professor approach Remy flinched, "Calm yourself Remy, as I've said before no harm shall come to you..." Xavier paused for a moment as he tried to choose his words carefully, "I truly am sorry for what you're going through, and for what you went through...it never should have happened..."

"Yeah the minute we found out that um...you were left behind, we never stopped looking for you kiddo..." Logan thought it wise to not mention Rogue at least for now.

Remy only glared at them not saying a word, and he surely wouldn't, hell he hadn't even moved. Charles thought it a bit too soon but figured he might as well try it he wanted the clever little thief to start talking, moving and eating again, "Would you like me to contact your family...perhaps your father?"

That did it Remy was now furious, how dare he bring his family into this, how the hell did he even know he had a family. Slowly standing Remy left the living room and headed for the kitchen, "You can't keep ignoring us pup...you have to talk about it sooner or later..." Logan followed the Cajun.

At that Remy laughed, "Ya wanna talk...aheh okay let's talk...so..." Remy cleared his throat as he looked through the cupboards for a glass, "What's new?" he asked not really caring what Logan's answer was. Hank, and Storm sat at the table, Xavier sat beside Hank while Logan leaned against the counter and crossed his arms to his chest.

Logan sighed, "Not much..."

"Not...much..." Remy repeated as he filled his glass with water then turned to face the four, "Dat not really a good ice breaker as an answer Wolfie ya should really improve on ya speech, ya know make the conversation a bit more what's da word interestin'..." he smirked.

Logan chuckled as he saw the small smile on the boy's face. "Alright why don't we practice then, how've you been?"

"Sick and dying...how've you been?" Remy answered getting rid of his smirk and replacing it with a frown and kept his eyes locked on the Wolverine, "There I talked, look I be cured..." he drawled sarcastically, "...can I go now?" he asked.

"No you most certainly are not cured and you most definitely cannot go..." Hank glowered then sighed.

"Really why da hell is dat?" Remy drawled leaning against the counter.

"Explain to me the cuts on your wrists...My god Remy you tried to kill yourself..." Hank leaned his elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand.

Remy snorted, "Of course..."

"Why?" Storm whispered.

"Well it was either dat...or starve...or...FREEZE TA FUCKEN DEATH..." Remy wheezed as he threw the glass against the cupboards behind him, "Take your fucken pick..." he growled, then started coughing.

"Calm down Remy..." Charles warned as he, being the powerful telepath that he was felt all of Remy's emotions course through him, while Hank stood and went to Remy's side.

"Calm down he says..." Remy chuckled, "Look I don't want ya fucken help, I don't want any of ya near me let alone touch me..." Remy wretched his arm free from Hank's grasp, "I been fucked with and used enough times ta know when ta take a hint, and leaving a X-men...sorry ex-teammate ta die out on a frozen wasteland with no chance in surviving is a pretty big fucken hint...now fuck you very much and let me get the fuck out of this crapfest you call a home full of hypocrites and people who don't give a sweet fuck bout anything or anyone but themselves... so I can go die in peace somewhere...preferably somewhere warm..." Remy seethed, as he pushed his way passed Hank and headed for the bathroom.

Charles lifted his hand to stop the others from pursuing, to give Gambit a little time to himself, obviously he needed to cool off.

Logan grunted, "Well that didn't go too well..."

"No it didn't and it will get worse, he was trembling when I was holding him up, either from lack of food, or the drugs he was on have worn off..." Hank sighed as he scratched his chin. "Perhaps you should call his father..." Hank turned to Charles.

Charles sighed, "When I mentioned it, he felt angered as well as frightened...I don't think he wants his father to see him in this state..."

"You did say that they were very close did you not?" Charles nodded as he glanced towards the bathroom door, where they could hear Remy coughing, "Perhaps you should call him, right now Remy might need his father..."

"Yeah if ya hadn't noticed he's not doing too well...and neither are we unless we drug him or take care of him when he's fast asleep or tie him up, he won't let us do much to help him...his pops might get him to cooperate more...he'll also probably be extremely pissed at us, but hey I'm willing ta get a yelling if it means helping the kid..."

Charles chuckled and nodded his head, "Very well I'll call him in the morning...meanwhile I believe that Remy hasn't had a bite to eat yet..."

"I'll go speak with him..." Storm volunteered as she walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked, "Remy?" she sighed when she didn't get any response, "Remy please may I come in?" she asked still not hearing an answer she tried the door which was amazingly unlocked, slowly turning the knob Storm opened the door Remy was sitting on the floor beside the tub his arms resting on his knees, staring at the cupboard before him. Storm sat beside him, "Remy..." she whispered, Remy looked at her then hid his face in his arms, Storm wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him to her. After a few moments "How about a very light breakfast, and a walk around the lake?" she suggested. "I will summon the clouds to hide the sun and a dense fog to hide us from view of the mansion...The students have been warned to stay away from the boathouse, they also don't know that you are alive...so there is nothing to fear dear brother."

"Hn easy for you ta say..." Remy snorted as he pulled out of her grasp, "Nobody wants ya dead..." Slowly standing he stepped to the sink and turned on the water cupping his right hand under the cool stream of water, then lifted his palm to his mouth and sipped the water, looking at himself in the mirror Remy sighed as he watched Storm stand beside him. Sure he was still a bit pissed but he couldn't stay mad at Storm, he loved her like a sister.

"You really should try and eat a little something Remy..." Remy sighed as he closed his eyes...he was so tired.

"Maybe later chère..." he whispered.

"Come let us get you back on the couch where you can sleep a bit more comfortably..." Storm gently grasped his arm and led him out of the bathroom and into the living room, tucking him in she turned on the heat lamp and kissed his forehead, Remy was already fast asleep. Turning to the others she told them that he would try and eat something later, meanwhile Hank again hooked up the thief to the IV's.

A few hours later Remy's eyes fluttered open and he found a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him, taking a breath Remy sighed, 'I guess I could try and eat a little something to get them to shut the hell up and leave me alone for a few fricken hours...'

"Well now that was a long nap..." Hank plastered one of his big ol' smiles on his face.

"Could ya'll stop with the I'm so happy crap...ya making me lose my appetite..." Remy groaned as he pushed off his blankets and made his way to the kitchen, sat at the table and leaned his head on his arms.

"Just trying to be friendly..." Hank sighed as he entered the kitchen and placed a bowl of warm porridge in front of the Cajun as well as a plate filled with fresh cut fruit.

"Well quit it nothing friendly 'bout it...not one ta trust a smiling innocent face anymore..." he growled as he picked at the food before him. Then looked up at the blue furry doctor, "So what ya'll gonna do to this here Cajun ta make him all better..." he asked sarcastically.

"Well first you are going to eat your lunch..." Hank pointed to the food before him on the table, "And then get a bit of fresh air and exercise, Logan and Storm shall accompany you for a walk...within the woods."

Remy who still hadn't touched his food smirked, "Hn...fresh air and a meal...is dat all...well damn homme let's get dis over with so I can get da hell out of here..."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple..."

"Of course it ain't...it nevah is..." Remy groaned as he started to play with his food.

"Are you planning to eat that or make various works of art with it?"

Remy chuckled as he lifted a spoonful of the creamy goop tilted his spoon sideways and watched as the porridge fell back into the bowl with a plop. Sighing at the look on Hank's face which seemed unimpressed, Remy grabbed a few grapes, as well as a few pieces of banana and popped them in his mouth. "There happy now?" Remy asked his mouth full.

"I will be once you either eat all of the porridge, or every single piece of fruit from that plate..." With that said Remy started laughing silently, "Is something funny?" Hank asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh no most definitely not...I'll just keep stuffing my face if ya like...so I can puke my guts out the moment I finish..." he smirked then frowned at the doctor. Looking at the fruit Remy chose a few select pieces of apples then smirked as he stood and started chewing on the slices, leaving the doctor to sit alone in the kitchen.

A few moments later Logan and Storm arrived, "Please tell me he ate somethin'" Logan asked as he entered the kitchen while Storm greeted the thief in the living room.

"A few pieces of fruit...he told me that he has very little appetite now, his stomach can't handle it..."

"Alright well at least it's something...hey Gumbo come on let's go for a walk..."

"Yeah sure why not..." Remy drawled.

By the sound of the boy's voice Logan knew very well that he was just humoring the X-men, and most definitely did not want to do as they asked, 'Hn he probably figures that if he gives us a day then he's off the hook and we'll leave him alone...' Logan thought to himself as he watched the young LeBeau put on an extra shirt and a heavy jacket, as well as a pair of sunglasses. Storm stepped outside and called up big gray puffy clouds and a very thick fog. Smiling she held out her hand and grasped Remy's right hand and led him outside.

As they walked down the wooded trail, Remy nervously looked around at his surroundings, "Calm down pup..." Logan laid a hand on his shoulder, which Remy quickly stepped forward to get Logan to release him 'Damn all that fear...he reeks of it...' Logan sighed, "...no one knows you're here, even if they did they'd have to get through us first...and Chuck's warned them that they'd get expelled from the school...if they come near this place." Logan kinda embellished a bit in trying to comfort the crafty little thief.

"Yah sure...you tink that would stop a bunch a disobedient troublesome teenagers...who actually tried ta kill off one of their own?" Remy hissed as he looked behind him. Storm walked in front of him and laid her hands on his chest.

"Remy please let's not talk about this now...it is a beautiful day let's not waste it..." Storm pleaded resting her hand on his cheek, Remy looked up and stared in her eyes, then turned his head away from her touch, and continued his little walk.

"Whatever..." he drawled.

Logan sighed as he grasped Storm by the arm leading her as they followed Remy around the woods, Remy could feel their eyes on him, he so hated that feeling.  
Wanting so much to run off and disappear throught the lush forest, he knew it would be fruitless since Logan would probably plow him down and drag him back to the boathouse, Remy suddenly stopped and frowned, 'What the fuck is wrong with these people, they get pissed at me, they hurt me, they try to kill me...and now they want to help me, there has to be some weird reason for that...'

"Hey Gumbo you alright?" Logan asked, he'd been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes.

Hearing the question Remy shook his head. "Wha?"

"You alright...you've been spacing for the last five minutes..." Logan stepped forward.

Remy frowned looking at Logan from head to toe and backed off a few steps, "M'fine..." he lied stepping away from the two. Storm and Logan both looked at each other knowing very well that something was wrong, Remy looked at them as if they had a dozen guns pointed at him.

"Think maybe you've had enough exercise for today why don't we head back to the boathouse..." Logan tried to coax.

"Why so you can lock me up in that little shack of a house...like a prison." he growled taking another few steps back.

Storm looked at him, "Remy...what?"

Eyeing the thief carefully Logan knew that he was about to run off when he'd get the chance Logan lifted his hands, "Don't do it pup...your sick remember, you can't out run me so don't even try you'll only hurt yourself if ya do...please just don't..." Logan pleaded. Remy frowned and shook his head, again taking a few steps back. 'Damnit he's gonna do it...he's freaking out...' "Don't..." Logan warned again keeping his eyes locked on Remy's.

'They plannin' somethin'...'M bein' used again...dis gonna end bad as usual...' Remy kept thinking to himself, and leaned against a tree sliding down to the ground, Remy rested his head on his knees and shut his eyes, he was so tired.

Logan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, Storm knelt down beside Remy whispering in his ear, trying to coax him to return to the boathouse so he could rest. Logan looked around and crouched to the ground sniffing the air. Storm helped Remy on his feet and let him lean against her as she led him back to the boathouse. Logan stood and frowned as he looked around then growled when he smelled someone in the vicinity. Unsheathing his claws Logan growled as he glanced over his shoulder, Remy and Storm were out of sight. "You were warned...Jubes...unless ya want punture wounds in ya get out here now..." he hissed.

Jubilee slowly walked in view, "Hi..." she smiled shyly.

"What the hell are you doing here and don't tell me your practising your sneaking techniques..." he stepped forward grasping her shoulders a bit roughly, "What did you see, what did you hear..." he growled.

"Nothing...I just got here, I swear...Logan your hurting me..." she cried totally afraid at the look in Wolverine's eyes.

"Go back to the mansion, and don't even think about coming back here again, sweetheart...you might not be so lucky next time..." he seethed releasing her giving her a rather dissapointing look, then turned and sprinted back to the boathouse. When he entered the boathouse Remy was pacing the living room clutching a pillow to his chest, "Now what...where's Storm?" he whispered eyeing Hank.

"He just suddenly stood and started mumbling about in french, I've no idea he shows no signs that it was the drugs...She went into town to gather a few things, he was sitting quietly before she left..."

"Don't tell me he's losing his mind..." Logan hissed. "Where the hell's Chuck?"

"He was called to the mansion, I've no idea how long he'll be..." Hank answered, as he watched Remy.

"What...Why...dey can't...non..." he groaned throwing the pillow across the room and running his fingers through his hair, he was obviously starting to panic.

"Remy...please try to calm down..." Hank slowly approached and tried to speak in a soothing voice.

"Non..." Remy growled as he stood up straight his eyes blazing. "What da hell do ya want?"

Hank and Logan kept quiet amazed at how fast the thief's moods quickly changed. As Remy started to pace the room again, fear now replaced with anger.

"Remy..." Hank tried again.

"SHUT-UP..." he hissed, "I didn't kill the Morlocks, yet I was punished for that crime...even people on death row get a last meal...Ya'll didn't even let me have a fighting chance...my body can't take anymore I'm totally fucked for life..." he snarled then grabbed his head closed his eyes and fell to his knees groaning at the tremendous amount of pain pulsing through his head...he couldn't take it anymore his shields were now almost completely gone...falling to his knees, blood gushed out of a gash on his forehead, as he kept slamming his head on the floor in trying to rid himself of the thoughts and pain plaguing his mind, Logan pulled him up to him and tried to hold him while Hank injected him with a mild sedative, "Please Hank...just let me die...it's what ya'll wanted isn't it?" Remy pleaded, as he struggled in Logan's hold he sure as hell didn't want to keep living like this.

Jean and Scott as well as every single student within the mansion gasped as they all felt a light pain course through their heads, "What the hell was that?" Scott and Bobby asked looking around.

"Oh my god..." Jean gasped as she stood and rushed outside heading for the boathouse, Scott close behind her.

Scott hurried after her, "Jean...what the...Jesus is that..." finally realizing who's emotions and thoughts he was feeling asked, Jean didn't answer as she slammed the front door open and stared at the fallen thief.

Jean rushed over to him while Scott just stared, "Remy...let me help you...oh my god..." she cringed as she felt another wave of pain course through him, then the drugs took effect and he passed out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us Remy was still alive..." Scott seethed stepping forward.

"Have you seen or heard the people you live with..." Logan growled.

Scott sighed, "Good point...Why is it so dark in here..." he asked as he nearly tripped over a chair.

Hank kneeled down and checked Remy's vitals, "Remy's eyes are so sensitive because of the long exposure from the brightness of the snow...they can't handle the smallest amount of light..."

"Why are his shields so weak..." Jean asked totally worried, with a trembling hand she reached out to the thief.

Logan swatted it away as he held Gambit in his arms the boy's back leaned up against Logan's chest resting his chin on the boy's head Logan slowly rocked him back and forth as a mother would a child, then looked at Jean with a stupid look, "Drugs for the pain he's feeling physically as well as mentally, he can't keep anything down, he's constantly cold, he's sick with pneumonia, hypothermia and frostbite...his body refuses to heal itself, his powers won't work because he's exhausted them in Antarctica in trying to keep warm, he's tried to kill himself...he doesn't give a fuck anymore about anyone or anything...TAKE YOUR FUCKEN PICK..." he growled as he slowly stood and helped Hank carry Remy to the couch.

Both Jean and Scott were speechless as they watched the men carry the broken thief to the couch, "Where is Charles?" Hank asked as he grabbed a blanket and covered Gambit with it then turned on the heat lamp, and started cleaning the gash on his forehead. When Hank didn't get an immediate answer, he looked up, "JEAN..."

"What oh I think he's in town..."

"I'll try his cell..." Logan answered as he made his way to the phone.

"I take it that after that little episode, everyone in the mansion now know of our guest?" Hank asked, Scott nodded.

"Well Scotty ya better make sure they don't come near this place cause they'll have to get through three pissed off mutants to get to gumbo..."

"Three?" Jean asked.

"Yes Storm promised that if anyone tried to harm our sick little Cajun that she would...how did she put it?" Hank asked Logan.

Logan thought for a moment as he dialed the number, "Let's see, you'll get no warning as she'll make a storm so bad that no one will live through it..." he smirked, "She should be here in a few minutes, if I were you I'd scram, remember you two ain't supposed ta be here, now get lost..." he growled as he waited for Charles to answer.

"But what about Remy...someone has to fix the damage..." Jean stepped forward.

"Chuck will do it, last thing Rem needs is you in his head...Hey Chuck ya better get back here quick Rem's shields are almost totally gone...plus the whole mansion now know he's here...right...no he was projecting, he's sedated now...alright...hurry..." Logan hung up, "He's on his way..." then looked back to the door, "What the hell are you two still doing here...I thought I told you to leave and make sure no one comes here..."

"But..."

"No but's...get lost..." he growled as he shoved them out the door.

Jean and Scott slowly walked back to the mansion, "I can't believe they hid Remy from us..."

"Yeah did you see him he looked horrible..." Scott answered feeling bad.

As they entered the mansion they were plagued with questions by everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby pushed passed the crowd.

"Was that really Gambit?" Kitty asked horrified.

"Oh my god he's alive..." Jubilee asked surprised.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Warren and a few others growled.

"Everyone calm down...the Professor's on his way...right now for your protection you all have to stay in the mansion." Scott spoke up.

"Protection?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yes protection...Hank, Storm and Logan are the ones taking care of Remy, they told us to warn all of you they're going to do whatever it takes to protect him...their not going to let any of you go near him." Jean answered.

"But..."

"No buts...when the Professor arrives he'll answer any question you all might have..." Scott stood at the entrance to make sure they got the point and watched as everyone turned and left the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Fear of the Monster

A/N: nanamen : no kidding I used to love Romy, but lately every story I ever read he was crawling on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness, and I just got tired of it, don't get me wrong there are a lot of stories that are Romy that I like…1.sorry but there will not be a romance not yet anyway, 2.Remy took the drugs cause he's in a lot of pain at the moment but he's not addicted to them, 3. it wouln't be any fun without any arguments, and 4. he does but he can't use them much, ya have to remember his body is totally screwed up at the moment. 

MJK: Nooo, I love Remy, torture is bad for the sweet Cajun…but he always gets better I could never write off that he dies that would make me cry, but I like writing the reactions of the others…

Chapter 3 Fear of the Monster

Charles had returned to the mansion grounds as fast as he could and quickly made his way to the boathouse he could hear yelling within, Storm had arrived a few moments earlier and tried to calm Remy, the sedative Hank had given Remy had long since worn off, oppening the door Charles saw that a few tables where now in pieces as well as a few chairs were tipped over. "I'm in a fucken prison..." Remy yelled out kicking a nearby table overturning it. His anger immediately disappeared now replaced with fear. "A prison..." he whispered, "Needles, straps..." he continued to mumble.

Spotting the Professor, Hank quickly made his way to him, "He panicked when he woke up, just started mumbling nonsense..."

The X-men all looked at the thief trying to understand why he was freaking out, "Blood..." Remy looked around then spotted Xavier, his fear quickly changed into hate as he saw the Professor, "Ya gonna hand me over ta him aren't ya?" Remy stepped back.

"Remy calm down...now what are you talking about?" Charles winced at the sudden emotions the thief was projecting.

"I can't defend myself 'gainst him...can't get away...I'm still too weak..." he groaned as he bowed his head, then cried "...ya still want me ta suffer...I-I...dat's why ya left me in Antarctica ta die isn't it...so I couldn't get away..."

"Remy calm down..." Logan took a step forward, "Defend yourself against who?" he asked.

Remy grabbed his head breathing heavily as he tried to figure out what to do, "Wasn't my fault...I didn't know...I nevah would've..." he paced the room his fingers through his hair, he didn't want to be within a few inches from that monster, quickly turning he spotted it, then calmed a bit. "It so simple..." he whispered as he stared at the television.

"Remy...Remy..." Storm tried again to get his attention, when all of a sudden Remy slammed his elbow in the screen, sparks flew as a puff of smoke filled the air, Remy grabbed a few glass shards cutting his hands and slashed at his arms. Storm looked on horrified, "REMY NO..." she screamed.

Logan quickly grabbed the thief pinning his arms at his back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled as Remy tried desperately to free himself.

"Non...ya gonna let him take me...I know it...ya let me die...ya gonna hand me over ta him. I ain't gonna let ya..." he growled in turn. "I rather be dead..." he hissed. Hank quickly rushed over to the kitchen where he had his bag taking out a syringe, and a first aid kit, he rushed over to the frantic Cajun. "Non...get that shit away from me..." he screamed, as he kicked at the doctor, "Your no fucken doctor..." he hissed then gasped for breath as he started coughing violently.

"Logan restrain him..." Beast ordered, Logan wrapped an arm around Remy's chest pushing him down on his back he unsheathed two claws from each hand, pinning Remy's right arm above his head, and the other went to Remy's neck, putting pressure on his airway to get Remy to stop struggling. He really didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Logan watched at the fear on the boy's face as he gasped for breath, tears were rolling down his cheeks, while Hank injected Remy with something to calm him, and quickly cleaned the wounds on his arms, taking out the pieces of glass, and wrapping them up.

Remy's eyes glazed over as he slowly stopped struggling, Logan sheathed his claws and helped Hank to sit the boy up, leaning him against the couch, Logan still had a hand on him as he sat on his right, Storm kneeled in front of him, Remy stared at the floor passed her, "Remy..." she whispered placing her hand on his left cheek.

Logan looked to Charles, "What the hell just happened?" he asked looking back at Remy and wincing at the blood soaked bandages on his arms.

"I've no idea..." Xavier answered, as he guided his chair beside Remy then laid his hand at the back of Remy's head and closed his eyes in concentration. Storm now stood beside Hank extremely worried. Charles' eyes immediately snapped open as he saw something he wished he hadn't, "My god..." he whispered. As he moved his hand to Remy's back, gently moving it up and down in trying to comfort the thief.

"WHAT?" Logan growled extremely impatient.

Charles took a deep breath and slowly released it, "Sinister..." he whispered, that said Storm and Logan's faces immediately paled.

"No fucken way..." Logan hissed.

"I'm afraid so...What I saw...I'm surprised Remy didn't take his life a long time ago..." he whispered, trying to push back what he witnessed in the back of his mind.

"Professor?" Storm rasped.

"How he could have lived through all that pain..." Charles continued, then grasped Remy's face looking at his eyes, "Remy listen to me...Sinister will never lay a hand on you again..." he tried to assure him.

The moment that name was mentioned Remy's eyes went wide now totally petrified, "Where..." he whispered looking around for the psychotic doctor.

Storm quickly sat beside him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, cradling him to her. "Shhhh, you're safe Remy..." she whispered as she held on to his trembling form, tears rolling down her cheeks. Charles again concentrated in trying to help Remy strenghten his shields. Logan fisted his hands at the sight, now extremely furious at how much the boy had to have suffered.

"That son of a bitch..." Logan growled, as he sat in a chair watching as Remy tried to get away from Storm to try and hide, but she held on to the Cajun keeping a firm grip on him, Hank covered them both with a huge blanket and turned on the heat lamp, Remy slowly started to calm down. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, still in Storm's embrace. Waiting half an hour to make sure the thief wouldn't wake and have another panic attack. Hank assured the Professor that Remy would probably not wake until morning. Logan stood and made his way back to the mansion ignoring the students who approached him for news on Gambit heading to the danger room he ran a program unsheathed his claws and killed off a few imaginary Nathaniel Essex's.

The next morning Remy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he lay on his stomach and turned to lay on his side, his eyes went wide went he felt pain shoot up his arms, "Son of a..." he cursed quickly lifting the blanket and gasped his arms were heavily bandaged, "What da?" he whispered clawing at the blood stained wraps to take them off. Unraveling them as fast as he could he gasped at the numerous deep gashes, slowly tilting his head as he sensed someone standing behind the couch, "What ya do ta me?" he whispered.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Logan asked walking around the couch to face Remy, and sat on the coffee table.

Remy looked at him obviously pissed. "What ya thought I needed ta experience some other kind a pain or something?"

"Rem you did that to yourself...you started freaking out said you were in a prison, that we were going to hand you over to someone, that you'd rather die first...so you looked at the tv..." Logan moved a bit to give Gambit a view at the broken tube, "...rammed your elbow in it, grabbed the shards and did that to yourself..." Remy remained silent as he tried to remember. "There's something else too...Chuck went inta your head..." Remy's head snapped up, before he could protest, Logan continued. "He had to...your shields were gone you were loosing it...Why didn't you tell us Sinister had control over you?" Remy looked down ashamed at the thought. Then stood and looked around the room, walking over to the kitchen to get a drink of anything he instead leaned against the counter and slid down to the floor, grasping his head in his hands Logan rushed over to him, "You all right?"

Remy sighed, and chuckled softly, "That's a very stupid question..."

Logan chuckled soflty, then sighed. "Chuck should be here any minute. You do know he's gonna want ta talk about this..." Remy groaned as he leaned his head back and took slow deep breaths. "Ya hungry...'Ro made pancakes..." Amazingly Remy nodded his head, Logan stood and helped Remy up, sitting him down at the table. Remy held his head up with his hands staring at the table. Never hearing Storm as she came down from the rooms upstairs, placing a kiss at the top of Remy's head she helped Logan set the table.

XXX

Charles had just finished eating breakfast with Hank when most of the students crammed into the kitchen, "Is it true Professor…is Gambit really alive?" Kurt asked, amazingly everyone kept quiet to hear the Professor's answer.

"That it is Kurt…" Charles answered plainly.

"You were able to fix his shields right?" Jean asked.

"Yes…although there was a lot of damage…" he answered.

"Why keep him hidden?" Kitty asked.

Charles looked at her and quirked an eyebrow, "Because he was left to die in Antarctica that is why, I can still sense the hatred from many of you. Althought I could not bring myself to suspend any of you, you are still being punished for what you have done, you still have a lot of work to do to regain my trust…which will not come easily." he eyed Rogue and a few others who simply looked away. "It was made clear when I found out that you had left a fellow X-men to die in such a cruel manner, that the day your schooling is over and done with you will leave this mansion and never return…"

Most of everyone bowed their heads as they were suddenly reminded that they could no longer call the mansion home. "H-how is Remy Professor?" Rogue asked a bit shyly.

"I highly doubt any of you deserve to know the answer to that question…" Charles answered and turned his chair to leave Hank following close behind, all the students sighed as they all left the kitchen knowing they wouldn't get much out of the Professor when it came to Remy and went back to what they were doing before they all rushed into the kitchen to try and get some news on the thief.

XXX

After a quiet breakfast Hank and Charles finally entered the boathouse, "How are you feeling today Remy?" Xavier asked.

"When can I get out of here?" Remy whispered.

"Why do you want to leave?" Charles asked trying to catch a glimpse of the thief's eyes.

"Whole mansion knows I'm here...don' wan ta be no where near them..." Remy answered staring at his plate.

"No one will come here Remy you are here to recuperate..." Charles answered, Remy just looked at the man and glared.

"No offense Professor but if Remy needs rest he'd rather do it somewhere else, where he actually feel safe...and not wake up strugglin ta breathe cause one of da kids think I didn't suffer enough..."

Xavier sighed, "You have my word no one will come here except the three of us...now will you tell me about Sinister?" Remy quickly shook his head no, talking about it meant remembering it.

Storm laid a comforting hand, on his shoulder. "You might feel better...if you talk about it..."

"Yeah pup ya know get it off your chest..." Logan spoke up.

Remy groaned as he looked at the floor, Xavier sighed, "Very well what about, the Maurauders and the Morlocks?"

Remy frowned, after a few moments Charles was about to suggest another topic that is until the thief spoke up, "Said he wasn't gonna hurt them that he just wanted a few samples, blood, hair, whatever...everytime I said no my head would feel like it would explode...couldn't move...kept sticking me with those fucken needles, I kept refusin' then he gave me a choice said if I didn't do it that he..." Remy choked trying to hold back.

Charles could sense his frustration, "He'd go after your father..." he finished.  
Remy looked up in question, "When we thought you dead, I received a call from your father wanting to know where you were since he hadn't heard from you in a while, we had a long chat...you two are very close?" he asked knowing the answer.

Remy looked back at the table and nodded, "Don' care what Essex does ta me, he not gonna kill me but...can't lose mon père...not ta dat bastard..." he whispered.

"Damn pup...why didn't you speak up..." Logan ground out.

Remy smirked, "And who da hell'd listen, I'm a good fo nothin' tief remember...besides no one knows bout my past, and it gonna stay dat way..."

"We're listening now Rem..." Logan leaned back in his chair.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Right...aftah da damage already been done..."

"You will heal Remy you just need time..." Hank tried to assure the thief.

Remy snorted, "Time...like what ten, twenty years?" he hissed.

"You were always a fast healer Remy...now what about your father?" Hank sat down, leaning his arms on the table very interrested in the Cajun's life.

"Yeah 'used to' be a fast healer..." Remy took a deep breath, "He don't know bout Essex...the fuck's da reason why I never stay in one place too long..."

"Yet you stayed with the X-men for over two years..." Storm smiled.

"Figured I was safe with you guys at least for a little while, was kinda tired of hiding...Sinister wouldn't do anything if I stayed...but he cornered me on one of ya missions...he found out bout ma famille..." he scowled.

"Remy...when I helped you to strenghten your shields I saw a few things that quite frankly frightened me...you were so young how on earth did you manage to..." Xavier was lost for words.

"Why didn't I kill myself back then?" Remy smirked, as he saw that Xavier didn't really approve of the words he had chosen, "Mon père...he always worry about me too much...as you said Professor, we be very close...he was never scared of me, never raised a hand to hurt me."

"Never scared, why cause you're a mutant?" Logan asked getting angry.

"What da hell are you so pissed about...he didn't care I was a mutant...when père took me in he and Tante always obsessed that I stay healthy..."

Logan looked at the thief confused.

Charles smiled, "Logan, Remy was adopted..."

"Yeah Wolfie didn't ya know I used ta live off da streets?" Remy drawled, quirking an eyebrow.

Logan stared at Remy in awe, then shook his head. "No..." he whispered, then smirked, "That where you learn your thieving skills?"

Remy chuckled, "Non...mon père taught me those..."

"Your father taught you how to steal?" Hank asked. "What kind of a role model is that?"

Remy actually laughed, "A great one...ya'll know nothing bout my life, and as I said before it's gonna stay dat way..."

"Why so secretive?" Hank asked curiously.

"Cause it's none of ya damn business..." Remy growled.

"Very well Remy, let's change the subject..." Charles thought for a moment.

Remy chuckled softly, "Hard ta think of a subject that's worth talkin' about hun Professor, when everything ya'll say is either insulting or has somethin ta do with me freezin ta death, or maybe how shitty a childhood I had..." Remy paused, "Ooh or trying ta kill myself..." he laughed.

Xavier gave a small smile, "That is not funny..." he scolded, "Although I'm afraid your quite right about that Remy..." he sighed, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Honestly?" Remy asked quirking an eyebrow, and chuckled when Xavier nodded his head, "Not a damn thing..." he answered about ready to stand.

"Aw come on pup...ya gotta talk about something..."

"Like what da fucken weather...I ain't talkin bout the massacre or fucken Antarctica, my past and absolutely not Essex, so forget about it...it's hard enough ta get a decent night's sleep, last thing I need is ta remember all that crap..." he hissed, throwing his chair back and storming out of the kitchen, heading upstairs, Remy entered one of the rooms slamming the door shut, glancing at the window which was covered Remy groaned as he saw a bright light showing through the cracks of the shade that was pulled down. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand which read 11:27 am. He so wanted out of here, knowing he was safe for at least a little while, Xavier might think he'd need a couple hours to cool off, so they'd leave him alone for now.

"Well that went well..." Storm sighed as she picked up the dishes and brought them to the sink.

"I was hoping he'd talk a little more about his family..." Hank groaned.

"Yes I was hoping that as well, especially before the reunion..."

"Reunion?" both Hank and Logan turned to the Professor.

"Yes I contacted his father last night before Remy had his panic attack with the television...he should arrive in a few hours..."

"So according to Gumbo is pops coming here a good thing or a bad thing?" Logan titled his head.

Xavier sighed, "Hopefully good, even though Remy may not want to worry his father, it might do him good to talk with him. Jean-Luc might be able to convince Remy to accept our help."

Half an hour later Charles had received a call from Jean-Luc his flight had been delayed, he'd only arrive later on that night. Hearing this Xavier insisted that Jean-Luc be picked up by Jean and Scott who would fly over to New Orleans. Meanwhile Remy had stayed cooped up in the room upstairs, Storm had decided to go see how her brother was doing, gently knocking on the door, she waited patiently for an answer, when she hadn't received one she had tried the door, opening it slowly Storm smiled then frowned Remy was nowhere in sight, checking the room she panicked as she noticed the open window, since the house was so dark no one had noticed the dark clouds, or the rain as it drizzled down. "Remy's gone..." she yelled rushing down the stairs.

"What?" Logan growled rushing upstairs in the room and went to the open window. "Fuck..." he hissed, "Chuck we're in deep shit, it's raining outside and the temperature dropped some...I'll start tracking him down but I'll need some help..."

"Can some of the students be trusted?" Hank asked.

Charles sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Perhaps, since Jean and Scott have left to get Jean-Luc I'd have to say Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby...maybe Rogue she seemed fearful this morning and a few others...they seemed quite worried when they felt Remy's emotions last night."

Charles concentrated and called those five to get ready for a mission and to meet him outside the boathouse, ten minutes later the X-men assembled a little curious as to why they were all summoned here when they were all warned to stay away. Logan and Storm were already long gone. "Is Remy alright Professor?" Rogue asked a bit worried.

"No he's very sick, and he just left the grounds without our knowing, you need to find him, he is injured, keep in mind that his shields are not very strong at the moment, when you find him do not approach him if he spots you he will run, his body might not be able to handle the exertion call for Storm, Hank or Logan...is that clear?" All five nodded, "Good start searching for him in the city..." Charles ordered as he dismissed them then headed for the mansion.

"Professor..." Bobby spoke up stepping forward, "He helped kill off the Morlocks I know this question might sound bad coming from me but why are we helping him?"

Charles sighed getting impatient, "Remy didn't kill anyone, he refused at first numerous times, but in the end was forced to."

"What do you mean..." Rogue asked.

"Forced to...yeah probably to save his own hide right?" Bobby seethed, his fists clenched at the thought of the Morlocks being torn to shreds.

"No I've seen the truth...he refused to lead the Marauders even under their's and Sinister's torture, he wasn't given a choice in the end he did it to save his father..." Xavier looked at their faces they all seemed ashamed, "Now go...you haven't much time..." he ordered.

With a new determination they all rushed off in search of the missing Gambit.


	4. Chapter 4 The quick chase

Colossus: Wow...didn't really know about that...kinda changes my perspective on them but still, I read a lot of stories that Hank Storm and Chuck were always there to try and help him like A-Bomb's leftovers and it kinda stuck plus I didn't see the last few seasons of X-men so whatever...and I for one don't like making Gambit crawl or beg to anyone I figure he did enough of that before he was adopted... 

MJK: Well I kinda summoned it up in the second chapter now I'm more into him trying to get away, It was mostly Rogue that left him which is why she feels so guilty and stuff, but a lot of the X-men were still pissed that he had led the Marauders to the Morlocks.

Chapter 4 The quick chase

Wearing nothing but his boots, black jeans, T-shirt and sweatshirt to keep warm Remy groaned as he adjusted his sunglasses, crouching down when he heard a car approach Remy hid and waited until it passed, he had been AWOL for the last twenty minutes and feared every branch that cracked thinking it was Logan, releasing a shaky breath as he climbed a tree and lowered himself to the other side of the wall surrounding the mansion estate. Looking left then right Remy turned to the wall giving it a mock salute then started to make his way down the road that led to town. Coughing as he now walked down the sidewalk he looked around then ducked in an alley, sliding his hands on the rough surface of the brick building, Remy counted, "Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine..." he grinned looking around he found an old hanger mashing it until it fit into the palm of his hand he started to pry the brick loose, now brick in hand he threw the hanger on the floor and reached into the hole pulling out a key.

Smirking he put the brick back in it's original place, pocketed the key and left the alley, shivering because of the rain, Remy suddenly felt dizzy, ignoring the pain in his head and the streets that were spinning Remy continued down the street until he came to a bus station, entering it he made his way to the lockers, took out his key and opened number forty-nine, taking out a shoulder bag and a black hooded trench coat, he then closed the door and headed for the bathroom, entering one of the stalls he leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes but only for a moment, opening the bag Remy changed his clothes replacing them with dry ones, put the bag across his right shoulder resting it against his left hip then put on the trench coat, with all his thieving tools hidden within, Remy groaned as he checked the hidden pockets, taking out a wad of cash he quickly counted it, then leaned against the door and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Go away..." he whispered, hoping the sudden headache he had would listen. Leaving the bathroom and the bus station Remy looked at his surroundings, put on his hood and disappeared in the shadows.

His teeth were now chattering and he was getting a little hungry, entering a small restaurant he ordered himself some hot tea, and soup, after eating a little he felt a little better Remy looked out the window staring at the pouring rain, then closed his eyes listening to the soothing sound, Remy's eyes suddenly snapped open when the waitress gently shook him, "Sir will there be anything else?"

Remy looked around in confusion then asked for another cup of tea, apparently the Cajun had dozed off, rubbing at his eyes Remy chuckled at the thought, of sleeping in a restaurant, snoring away, the waitress came back with another hot cup of tea and a smile. Remy wrapped his hands around the cup savoring the warmth it gave off. Glancing out the window again Remy growled as he spotted a few X-men walking down the streets, totally drenched looking around the streets, keeping his eyes on them Remy didn't move as he watched Kitty and Jubilee pass by, he could see Kurt running atop the roofs, 'Didn't take them long...' he thought to himself, he hated the thought of being hunted down especially in the rain, he had to leave town fast, reaching in his pocket he laid down a few bills to pay for the meal as well as a tip, as he was about to stand he looked out the window again and cursed, his eyes had just locked with Bobby's. "Merde..." he growled.

Putting on his hood Remy rushed through the kitchen running out the back way, spotting a fire escape that led to the roof, Remy climbed a few crates and grasped the ladder, just as he climbed the first few steps he heard a shout. "Ah shit...Remy wait..." Bobby growled, as he followed him, "Guys he's heading for the roof."

As Remy climbed he tried to charge the railing a few times, cursing when he couldn't, he was tiring fast Bobby had already caught up to him after slipping on the stairs a few times because of the rain. Now on the roof Bobby tried to grab Remy's leg, Remy turned and kicked him in the face. Bobby fell back and was able to stop himself from falling down the stairs, groaning his hand massaging his nose and jaw Bobby watched as Remy pried open a door and reached within his coat slamming the door shut.

He was able to seal it shut with a little flame like torch. Knowing that wouldn't hold them off for long Remy rushed down the stairs and leaned against the wall to try and catch his breath, Remy tried to control his coughing as he started to walk down the stairs.

Bobby groaned as he tried to open the door, "Where is he?" Rogue yelled as she landed, Kurt teleporting beside her with Kitty and Jubilee.

"On the other side of this door..." Bobby growled as he kicked it in frustration. Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed Rogue and Jubilee and teleported them on the other side, Kitty ran through grabbing Bobby.

Remy found himself in an office and sighed as he quietly opened the door, and made his way to the nearest elevator, just as the bell rang opening the doors, he heard a crash and people shouting at the commotion as five mutants burst through the office door. Remy sighed and rolled his eyes entering the elevator Rogue locked eyes with him as the doors closed, opening the top panel Remy climbed on top, closing the panel he then climbed up two flights, and entered through a ventilation shaft. Crawling for ten minutes Remy looked down at an intersection within the shaft, forcing his limbs to do as he wanted them to and grasp on to the sides to slowly lower himself so he wouldn't break his neck at the thirty-foot drop. Kicking at the grate below his feet, Remy let himself drop and breathed in the air he was now outside and had a small smile, since the X-men still thought him in the building and were still searching for him.

Looking around Remy hailed a cab and got in, "Where too?" the cab driver asked, Remy thought for a moment, he still needed to pick up a few of his hidden things before he left town.

"The museum mon ami..." he answered leaning his head back and looking outside as the rain poured down on the streets, he spotted Kitty and Jubilee looking up and down the streets to try and spot him, smirking Remy rested his head on the window, in trying to cool himself off he was burning up.

The five stayed where they were under a canopy waiting for Logan and Storm to show up, thankfully the rain had lightened a little when the two adults arrived they weren't too impressed, "Thought Chuck told ya ta NOT chase him..." Logan yelled.

"It couldn't be helped he saw me and ran off..." Bobby answered hiding behind Rogue.

"Last we saw him he was in that building." Kitty pointed to the offices, "That was like fifteen minutes ago."

Logan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, "Probably took a cab or something...damnit..."

"If he wanted to leave why stay somewhere where he could be spotted by us?" Storm asked. Logan just shook his head rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jean told us he can't use his powers anymore, then how could he seal that door shut?" Bobby whined still pissed off that Remy had kicked him.

"He can't...what do you mean seal the door?" Logan frowned.

"Well he rushed up a fire escape then kicked me in the face then reached into his black trench coat, went through the door then sealed it..."

"Black trench coat...there wasn't one at the boathouse..." Storm answered.

"He's picking up some of his stuff before getting ready to leave, that has to be it." Logan sighed, then went to a phone and dialed the mansion, telling Xavier to hurry up and try to get a fix on Remy. Logan winced when he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Chuck is sending Scott and Jean to help...they just got back from New Orleans..."

"What were they doing there?" Jubilee asked.

"They went to get Remy's father..." Storm answered.

"Yeah and he's pissed that we managed to lose his kid...again, he's yelling at Chuck right now." Logan sighed.

Fifteen minutes later Jean, Scott and Mr.LeBeau arrived meeting the seven X-Men, Logan quirked an eyebrow, Scott sighed, "He insisted..."

"Watch ya mouth boy..." Jean-Luc growled looking around.

"Sir I told you, we'll find your son...it would be better if you went back to the mansion." Scott turned to the man.

"If ya don't shut da hell up, you'll find yourself face first on the floor..." Jean-Luc looked down to Scott forcing him to take a few steps back, "...and what the hell are ya grinning about?" Jean-Luc looked to Logan.

"I can see why Remy admires ya...he hates Scott too..." Logan chuckled.

"How long since ya last seen him?" Jean-Luc asked.

"About half an hour..." Rogue answered.

"Hmmm..." Jean-Luc grunted as he took out his cell and dialed a number, "Justin...Jean-Luc, I need a few favors...oui...my boy's in town he was last seen at Cheshire street, bout thirty minutes ago...ya he's alive...and I want him found...Justin, he be sick...oui merci..." Jean-Luc hung up.

"That easy hun?" Logan asked.

"That easy..." Jean-Luc answered.

"Okay...so knowing how much we're wasting time right now how exactly will Justin find Remy?" Scott crossed his arms.

Jean-Luc stayed silent as he looked up from under the canopy at the clouds above, it seemed the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon, "Exactly how sick is my boy?" he asked lowering his head and looking at the seven X-men, all the students looked at Logan and Storm.

"Chuck didn't tell ya?" Logan sighed.

"Non, he just said dat Remy was sick, I know he'd nevah go to a hospital, even if they promised a room full of naked women or pretty shiny jewels..."

Logan smiled, then looked Jean-Luc in the eyes, "Hypothermia...pneumonia...a little frostbite, it's pretty bad...do ya know about his mental shields?" Jean-Luc nodded, "They broke down last night..."

"What?"

"Don't worry he's back to normal, Chuck helped him to strengthen them...I guess he had enough of us so he decided ta leave..."

"Hn won't head too far if I have anything ta do about it..." he smirked and answered his phone as it suddenly rang, "Oui...where...how long...alright leave him be, keep an eye on him, don't get too close he'll know...contact me if he leaves...oui merci Justin..." Jean-Luc hung up and looked to Scott, "Remy's at the museum..." then turned to Logan, "How do we get there fast, he won't stay there long."

Logan smirked when he turned to Kurt.

Remy groaned as he slowly walked behind the museum, avoiding the cameras. Sliding a metal strip on the key pad, Remy sprayed a liquid revealing fingerprints on the pad, punching a random number with the prints Remy tried a few combinations, and groaned his head was throbbing he so wanted to lie down right now, he waited a few moments trying to think then punched in another code and smiled when the door unlocked, since it was a little past noon, there wouldn't be that much people he hoped, opening the door he walked over to the nearest stairway to get to the second floor, smiling at a few tourists, Remy made his way to a wall pretending to admire the works of art, walking to one of the columns, Remy slowly turned to see if anyone was watching him, which there weren't. Resting his forehead on the column Remy then looked up and climbed wrapping his right arm around the top of the column then pulled on a piece of velcroed fabric the same color as the column, putting the cloth in his pocket he then climbed back down, Remy now feeling dizzy grabbed a nearby display case, so he wouldn't fall, and sat on the bench beside the case, pulling out the cloth from his pocket. Remy removed a passport checked it over, then put it away in his bag and held his head in his hands.

Remy slowly stood and headed downstairs, noticing the people in the museum, tourists, kids on school field trips, security, what caught his eye was the two men standing in the corner, one wasn't paying attention to anything while the other was talking on a cell phone, Remy eyed them curiously. "Yes...no of course not...alright...yeah we'll be waiting...alright talk to you later Justin..."

It could have been just some guy talking to a friend, or a brother but the way he pronounced the name made Remy quickly back off, 'Justin...' he thought to himself, 'Merde..' he looked around. Justin was the Thieve's Guild leader in New-York, while Jean-Luc was New Orleans'.

Quickly making his way to the doors that led outside Remy suddenly had a bad feeling, taking out a small silver object from his pocket Remy moved his hand slightly and placed the object near the entrance where he bolted out of the doors, then slowed as he looked around and recognized a few more members outside waiting for him, "Sorry kid we got orders ta keep ya here..." one of the men answered. Remy glanced behind him as the two men from the museum rushed out.

Remy looked back to the man who spoke, "Why?"

"Don't know Justin just said ta keep you here until he arrives...why don't we go back in get ya out of this rain, Justin said ya were sick..." he slowly walked up the steps, his arms extended to show that he wouldn't harm the Cajun.

Remy looked around, 'Seven in all...' he sighed, 'What is dis capture Gambit day?' he groaned, and slowly nodded his head turning back into the museum, the men following, 'Four, three, two, one...' he sighed as he slid his hand into his sleeve and pushed on a little red button, causing the silver object to explode giving him the time he needed to run off and disappear.

Eight minutes later the X-men appeared outside the museum compliments of Kurt's teleporting. Jean-Luc sighed as he watched the men covered in dust and coughing. Jean-Luc walked up to one of the men, "Damnit didn't Justin tell ya not ta go near him ta stay out of sight..."

"Yes he did, but the boy had already made two of my men, he was running..."

"Will everybody just shut-up..." Logan growled walking around the museum, "I got his scent..." he answered.

"Well find him damnit..." Jean-Luc ordered the man, Logan chuckled as he sprinted off to the back of the museum Jean-Luc following, close behind.

Logan quickly looked around, then growled pressing on his communicator, "Cyke he's heading for Madison bridge...cut him off..." he hissed, picking up his pace.

Still raining hard, Logan and Jean-Luc looked around as they approached the bridge, seeing a figure slowing on the bridge that quickly stopped when Scott, Jean and the others appeared before him, again compliments of Kurt. Remy quickly backed off looking around desperately for a way out, Jean-Luc could hear him as he had trouble breathing, "REMY..." he yelled out, "...don't ya dare tink bout running from me boy..." he warned as he slowly walked to his son, the X-men all stayed where they were, Remy slowly turned at the sound of the voice, blood trickled down his chin.

"Père?" Remy then flinched as he grabbed his head and groaned, then looked up. "What are ya doing here?" he whispered.

Jean-Luc gently grabbed Remy by the shoulders pulling him to stand up straight then grasped his head, forcing him to look in his eyes, "Dey told me you were dead..." he whispered breathing a sigh of relief noticing how pale he was, "Ya have any idea..." Jean-Luc quickly stopped himself, they'd talk about this later, after he'd be taken care of, "Let's get ya back to that mansion...I don' wanna hear no arguments from ya...Remy...Remy?" Remy's legs suddenly gave out as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, grabbing hold of him Jean-Luc gently brought him to lie down on the ground then felt his forehead, "He's burning up..." he yelled at Logan, he as well as the other X-men quickly rushed over.

"Kurt...teleport them back to the mansion, now..." Scott ordered, Kurt quickly touched Remy and Jean-Luc. The X-men followed soon after when Kurt reappeared to get them home as quickly as possible, Hank, Xavier and Jean-Luc were in med-lab tending to Remy.

A few days later Remy's eyes fluttered open, then quickly closed as he moaned out, "I'm sorry Remy I didn't realize you had woken up..." he heard a voice say then a few clicks as the lights were turned off and a heat lamp was turned on. "How are you feeling?" Hank asked laying a hand on his forehead.

Remy didn't answer keeping his eyes closed, Hank sighed as he looked to the man sitting to Remy's left, "Could ya leave us for a moment?" Jean-Luc asked.

Hank nodded and left the two. "If you need me I'll be in the other room."

Jean-Luc stood and leaned down to Remy's head, "Open ya eyes and look at me..." he ordered, Remy slowly opened them and winced at the disappointment in his father's eyes, "You in any pain?" he asked Remy shook his head no, "Ya know ya stopped breathing twice on dat table in the other room...and once when they found ya at that hotel ya were staying at..." Remy didn't say a word, "I just want ta know one thing, why didn't you contact me, two months Remy..." Remy flinched again looking away, Jean-Luc gently grasped his chin forcing his son to look back at him, "...We thought ya were dead, Tante doesn't smile anymore...Henri started drinking heavily, and I haven't had a decent nights sleep...why didn't ya contact me?" he demanded softly. Remy still said nothing as tears were brimming his eyes, "Xavier told me bout that Sinister person, and what he did ta ya and Dr.McCoy showed me the scars all of them...I actually cried Remy, I'm damn well fucken pissed that these people treated ya like this and left ya ta die in Antarctica, you sure as hell didn't deserve it and I will make them pay for it someday, but I'm more angry that you didn't tell me about this torture, you've been through so much ya whole life ya don't need ta go through this shit all alone...no more suffering Remy." Jean-Luc shed a few tears. "You're MY son Remy no one else's I made that clear to ya when I took ya in I love ya and I always will...I was always there for ya when ya were a little boy and I'm still here for you now..."

"I-I didn't mean ta père...I'm sorry..." Remy whispered trying desperately to hold back his tears, Jean-Luc kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ya ever scare me like that again petite..." Jean-Luc whispered in turn.

After talking for a few hours, Jean-Luc let Remy sleep at that moment Charles wheeled himself beside Mr.LeBeau, "The moment he's able, I'm taking him home..." he whispered, then turned to Charles with an unimpressed look, "Ya do know I'm gonna make ya'll pay for making him go through this right?"

"Yes I had my suspicions...although believe me when I say that we truly wish it hadn't happened...but it did and I'm very sorry..."

"Saying ya sorry don't help ta take away da nightmares..." Jean-Luc looked back to his son, "He ain't gonna trust anyone again, then one day he's gonna grow tired of being sick and always being in pain...and..." Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "I can't even finish dat sentence, I never thought of him ta do something like that, yet Dr.McCoy showed me those scars on his wrists..."

"He said that thinking of you made him stop..." Xavier tried to comfort the man.

"Ya know I actually lost it when ya told me he was dead...I can't go through that again, I ain't strong enough..." Jean-Luc admitted.

Charles was totally speechless. "If there's anything I can do..."

Jean-Luc cut him off, "Oh I think ya'll done enough..."

Charles sighed again giving the man his apologies but before leaving he turned to Jean-Luc again, "He will still need help with his powers, the shields I helped build for him are only temporary...until he can strengthen them himself they won't last long..."

"Mattie can help him with dat she done it before..." he whispered not even bothering turning to the man.

"If she ever has trouble, contact me I'll be happy to help..." Xavier whispered back, Jean-Luc nodded and watched as Charles left the room.

A few days later, Remy was ready to go home, Jean-Luc was on his cell phone confirming their flight back to New Orleans although Remy still refused to see the students who wanted to wish him good-bye especially Rogue, even if he had loved her so much before, leaving him to die in such a cruel way ripped that love for her from his heart, like his father had said no more suffering, he was sick of it, he actually smiled at the thought of going back home. He did however want to see Storm again, when she met him at the mansion entrance in the hall Remy gave her a warm smile and hugged her tightly. "I will come visit you..." she promised kissing his cheek.

Remy leaned back brushing away a few of her tears from her cheeks, and kissed her lips lightly, resting his forehead on hers, "Thank-you..." he whispered. Storm smiled as she hugged him again.

"You are my brother..." she breathed, "Know that I love you..."

Logan smirked at the scene, "You had ta make her cry didn't ya?" Remy chuckled as Storm went to Logan and pinched his arm scolding him, "Ow...alright jeez..." he whined and walked over to Remy, eyeing him cautiously stretching out his hand, Remy looked at the Canadian and smirked grasping his hand, suddenly finding himself wrapped in Logan's arms. "You Gumbo are my best friend, I don't want ta read ya name in the obituaries...is that clear, I'll kick ya ass if I do..."

Remy smirked when Logan released the thief, "Ya won't..." he promised.

Remy then looked to Hank and the Professor nodding his thanks glancing up the stairway he saw at least three dozen students who wanted to say good-bye but with the Professor telepathically telling them to stay where they were, they all stayed put, Scott and Jean each had a hand on Rogue to keep her in place, Rogue however felt her heart break a little, as Remy glanced up the stairway then turned away in disgust, she was so overjoyed when she heard that Remy was alive, and very determined to find him when he had run off, to tell him that she was sorry and now knowing that he wanted nothing to do with her she blamed herself she had always rejected the Cajun's advances when they had met, saying that they would never have a chance in life because of her powers, yet he never gave up in trying, he had always been there for her, to comfort her and show his love to her. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Remy and his father leave through the front doors without a second glance. Remy left the mansion with his father, hoping he could help fix the damage his so called death had caused his family, Remy stepped outside and took a deep breath, Jean-Luc beside him "Ya alright petite?" he asked.

Remy actually smiled and looked at his father, "We going home?" he asked Jean-Luc nodded with a smile of his own, that simple thought of going back to the first real home he ever had with a family that loved him, "Then yeah, I be alright..." he whispered. Stepping to the car, hopefully now his life wouldn't get any worse than it already was. Remy chuckled as he now started to feel a whole lot better.

The End…


	5. Chapter 5 Finally home

Aw what the hell why not, I got a few more ideas...here's the next chapter

Chapter 5 Finally home

When they had arrived home, Henri, Lapin, Jacques, and a few others had gathered to welcome the sick thief back home...Mattie had refused to release him as she cried her joy, Henri thought sat on the steps staring at Remy he didn't look the same as the last time he had seen him, he was extremely pale, his clothes hung off him, as he watched him trying his best to get out of Mattie's death grip. Henri's eyes were so filled with anger at the moment. Entering the house he went to his father's office opening the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of wine, Jean-Luc seeing this quickly entered following his eldest son, "Henri..." he called out and entered his office Henri was sitting in a chair and looked up when his father had entered. "What da hell are ya doing?"

"Getting a drink, what's it look like..." Henri growled.

"Did ya by any chance notice ya frère's back home...alive an not doin' too well?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Ya I noticed..." he answered finishing up his glass. Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow, as Henri stood up to refill it, "Looks like hell..." he whispered.

Jean-Luc walked up to Henri grabbed the wine bottle as well as the glass from his son, putting them on the desk he grabbed Henri by the shirt pulling him to sit on the couch, and forcing him to look in his eyes, Jean-Luc spoke in a slow calm voice to make sure he understood, "Remy don need ta see ya like dis...he got enough ta worry about with his powers and especially his health...now do him a favor and quit drinkin...he needs us right now, and I sure as hell ain't gonna let ya do dis ta yourself, only ta make Remy feel even worse...is dat understood?"

Henri slowly nodded his head and turned towards the doors when they heard the group enter the house and Mattie scolding everyone to leave Remy alone for a little while. Jean-Luc stood up straight, still looking at Henri who's eyes went wide when Remy entered the room, "Damn Henri ya look worse dan I do..." Remy chuckled.

Henri slowly stood and made his way to Remy eyeing him over. Henri lifted his arm and poked his brother on the shoulder, Remy looked at him a bit confused, then smirked when he swatted his arm away, "Ya really here..." Henri whispered with a smirk of his own and grabbed Remy by the shoulders pulling him into a hug. "Ya do know when ya better I'm gonna kick ya ass right?"

"That's if ya can catch me..." Remy chuckled, then closed his eyes and leaned his head on Henri's shoulder.

Jean-Luc frowned then approached his sons, "Ya look tired Remy, let's get ya ta bed eh."

Remy lazily opened his eyes and slowly nodded his head as he got out of his brother's embrace, grasping his head at the sudden dizzy spell Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his shoulders and led him to a chair sitting him down.

Henri looked a bit confused, since no one else knew of what Remy was going through except his father. Jean-Luc kneeled facing his youngest son, "Ya gonna be alright?" he whispered.

Remy took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "Yeah...Tink I'll go lie down now..." he groaned as Jean-Luc quickly stood and helped him up the stairs to his old room.

Henri followed until he reached the bottom of the stairs then leaning his arm against the railing he rested his chin on it, deep in thought.

A few days later Remy actually felt better, as he his father, brother, Lapin and Jacques were now playing poker in the living room, the atmosphere was as if nothing had happened to the young thief, laughter, insults as well as a few dirty jokes plagued the room, "Alright um...twenty..." Jean-Luc chuckled as he threw the chips in the center of the pile on the table.

"You have got ta be bluffin, wit that stupid grin on ya face..." Jacques smirked.

"If I am fold..." Jean-Luc grinned, with a sigh Jacques threw in his chips then looked to Remy.

"Come on Remy tell me ya can beat ya père's hand, please just once I'd like ta see him lose..." Jacques whined as he held his cards protectively to his chest.

Remy chuckled as he thought for a moment then laid down his bet Henri and Lapin noticed the scars on Remy's wrists when he had thrown in his chips and frowned. Remy then looked at Henri and Lapin who seemed a bit dazed, frowning he looked around, "Henri...pay attention boy...ya gonna call or fold?" Jean-Luc quirked an eye at his eldest son, silently telling him to do something.

"What...oh eh...I fold..." he chuckled nervously desperatly wanting a drink then glanced at Remy who actually smiled when he noticed his uncle Jacques was now pouting, as he yet again lost a hand.

Henri gave a small smile as he stared at his brother, 'Who da hell would hurt him so much like dat, he nevah did no harm to anybody...'

"Ey Henri ya playin or not?" Remy asked quirking an eyebrow.

"What..oh yeah, sure here..." he gave his cards to his brother and sat up straight in his chair watching as Remy shuffled the cards and dealt them out. Glancing over at Lapin who had the same grim look on his face, 'He's probably thinking the same thing I am...' Henri thought to himself.

"Henri...Lapin...damn what da hell's wrong with you two...we here ta play cards so play..." Jacques scolded eyeing the two.

"Sorry feelin a bit groggy...gonna get some coffee, anyone else want some?" Henri asked as he slowly stood, looking at everyone his eyes locked on his father, who gave a small smile and nodded. "Uncle Jacques?"

"Yeah...why not..." Jacques sighed as he looked at Remy, who yawned and laid his head on the table.

After a couple hours went by the men decided to call it quits, Remy lazily made his way to his room, dimming the lights he entered the bathroom connected to his room taking off his shirts he started the shower and sighed as he waited for the water to warm up, lifting his arm to the back of his neck Remy glanced down at his arm then ran his fingers on the scars, "Groggy my ass they saw da scars...merde..." he growled, as he stripped down and stepped in the shower.

That morning Remy whined as he couldn't make himself comfortable in his bed, giving up on sleep, he slowly stood and got dressed, heading downstairs he paused on the steps as he heard people talking in the kitchen, "What ya gonna do Jean-Luc?"

"I don't know Jacques, still can't believe dey did dat to him, Alex is coming later to look him over, aftah what I seen at Xavier's and what their doctor told me…I…it's gonna take a lot of time…"

"How's Remy handlin' it?"

"Oh he's still trying ta get a decent night's sleep, still can't keep any food down…" Jean-Luc answered.

"And Henri?"

"He's still pissed…at least he cut back on drinkin'…Ahhh why'd dis have ta happen?" Remy didn't want to hear anymore and so walked down the stairs, hearing the creaks of the stairs Jean-Luc leaned back in his chair and looked out in the hall. "Mornin' Remy how ya feelin'?"

"Tired and cold…"

"Hungry?"

"Not really…"

"Here sit down…" Jean-Luc stood leading his son to a chair, "Gotta try an eat something…" he whispered as he warmed up some broth that Mattie had prepared earlier. Jean-Luc leaned against the counter and watched as Remy leaned forward his arms crossed on the table and rested his head on them and closed his eyes.

A few days later Remy was sitting on the swinging bench on the front porch wrapped up in a blanket and watched as the cars passed by, Tante sat beside him keeping herself busy with her knitting and keeping a close eye on him, leaning his head forward Remy slowly closed his eyes, half an hour later Henri smirked as he silently walked up the steps, telling Tante that he'd watch over his brother while she went to start on dinner, Henri sat beside him and jumped when Remy's eyes suddenly snapped open and he started gasping for breath. "Remy…" Henri wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently patted him on the back. Remy shook his head and fell to his knees as he continued gasping for breath, "TANTE…" Henri yelled out, Mattie rushed out then ran back in the house grabbed the phone and called Alex.

Eight minutes later Remy was resting comfortably on the couch in the living room, Mattie sat beside him. Henri sat on the steps that led upstairs, looking at his brother Jean-Luc had led Alex into the kitchen, Henri listened in as they talked.

"What happened?" Jean-Luc asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Remy had a panic attack…" Alex answered plainly.

"Merde…will he be alright?"

"I have him sedated…although it wouldn't surprise me if he gets more…"

Jean-Luc sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs, "He's not evah gonna get over dis…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Jean-Luc shook his head, "Too much mental damage…his shields collapsed on him in New York…he could literally feel everything and everyone around him, even all the hell he went through when he was a boy…he started hallucinating as well…and slashed his arms…"

Henri had his fists closed so tightly he could feel a warm liquid dripping out, looking at his hands he chuckled as a thought popped in his head. Now fueled with a new determination Henri smirked...No one treated his brother like that...he knew exactly who had done this and he would make them pay dearly for it.

That week Henri had convinced his father that he needed a few days ta think or something in that area and took the first flight to New-York with his crafty red-headed cousin. Taking the first cab he spotted Henri with the help of a very determined Lapin climbed up to the roof of the police precinct and tapped into their line, Lapin sat with a laptop in his lap, "I need names…" he whispered. Henri kneeled down beside him, handing him a large piece of paper, "Okay…Summers, Scott. 117 traffic violations as well as two counts of violence…Darkholme, Marie. Arrested several times for prostitution…" Lapin grinned, "We gonna do worst for her right?"

"Absolutely, keep goin'"

"Bobby…hehe Remy always hated that prick…okay let's see, grand theft…"

After messing with the police station a few officers had received several warrants, to arrest the teens, the thieves next destination was the schools and colleges, "Jean Grey…failed seventeen tests…and has been very bad since she was caught doing drugs…" Lapin chuckled, "We've been doin' this all night and I ain't even tired…" Lapin chirped, "Okay that makes 42 students that are going to have a very shitty week…"

"It's less dan they deserve…and we ain't done yet…" Henry hissed. As he led the young thief to their next destitation.

Breaking into the nearest bank and avoiding the cameras they made their way to one of the computers in an executive's office, "Alright I'm in the files…so what's da name of the guy we're screwin' over?" Lapin grinned.

"Professor Charles Xavier…" Henri answered as he leaned against the wall, a frown on his face. "Clean out all his accounts…"

"Ouch…uncle Jean doesn't know 'bout dis right?"

"Non…anyway Xavier's lucky, since he helped Remy with his shields he's getting a break, I ain't torchin' down that mansion of his…"

"Well that's nice of ya…" Lapin glanced over at the screen and whistled, "Wow, he's loaded…got four off-shore accounts too…" Lapin looked up.

Henri grinned "Let's make them beg…set up an account in Switzerland and transfer every-singled-red-cent…"

Lapin grinned all the while he worked, pushing enter he watched as all the accounts went down to zero. "He might have a shit-load of money, stocks, jewels and such ta tide him over back at the mansion…"

"No way we get in he's a telepath he'd know…and that Logan guy would smell us before we'd step foot in there…"

"We'll we can always call them off to an important meeting or some crap somewhere…or even better a mutant attack…" Lapin grinned wickedly, as he looked at his watch, "Hey we better get lost…it's almost sunrise…so when do we go in?"

"Tonight would be perfect…"

That morning Charles had received a call from the gas company saying that something might be faulty with a few of the tanks outside the mansion, and that he should expect a visit from a few of it's employees. When a marked van arrived Charles had asked Bobby to show the two men where the tanks where, looking them over one of them said that they had to look at the panels that regulated the gas which according to their schematics the panels where within the mansion, Bobby led them to the basement which looked like any other basement. As they started to work Bobby didn't noticed the red-head as he walked attached something to the phone and cable lines or the one with the ponytail as he lifted a grate and taped three timed cylinders the the vent walls.

Henri took a deep breath as he called in a mutant attack, Xavier immediately sent his X-men to confront the threat, seven minutes after the X-men left on the Blackhawk, Henri and Lapin climbed up the fence, when they arrived at the mansion entrance, with masks to their faces, they entered looking around at the fog like substance that seemed to float in the air, Henri breathed a sigh of relief, with the fog as dense at it was they had about thirty to forty five minutes before the gas was vented out, and everyone still in the mansion woke up.

The X-men arrived an hour after the call was issued, Wolverine immediately smelled something was wrong, he and the others rushed up to the elevators, Jean tried to use her powers to call out to the Professor but she received no answer.

Kicking open the door to Charles' office Logan and Scott frowned Xavier's head was resting on his desk as if he had fallen asleep, "Professor?" Scott approached his mentor and gently shook him by the shoulder, "Professor?"

Charles groaned out as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking at Logan and Scott confused, closing his eyes he checked on the rest of the mansion's occupants, they were all unconscious, "The way I figure it there where two of 'em…they're long gone by now…" Logan hissed as he followed their faint scent, to the wall behind the Professor, pulling on the portrait, Logan opened the safe and sighed, "Well Chuck looks like we've just been robbed…"

The next day Charles had numerous calls from the schools and a few unwelcomed visits from a dozen officers, going on a hunch Charles called the banks and dropped the phone on the desk at what the man on the other line had just told him. Shaking his head he took a few deep breaths picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Jean-Luc was sitting in his office going through a few papers, sipping his coffee, when the phone rang, picking up the receiver without glancing away from his papers he answered it, "LeBeau…"

"Mr. LeBeau, this is Charles Xavier…and I would like a word with you if I may…I know that we did not start off on the right foot but closing all of my bank accounts is a bit much wouldn't you say?"

Jean-Luc frowned, "What the hell are ya talking about?"

"My bank accounts have all been cleaned out, as well as half my students now have criminal records, or have been kicked out of school…there are also traces of theft within the institute…please tell me that you have nothing to do with that?"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Though I am flattered that you would think so, I assure ya that I had nothing ta do with that…"

"You did say to me that you would get even, is this what you meant?"

"No…anyways I wasn't going to do anything until Remy got better…"

"Do you know of anyone who could do such a thing?"

Jean-Luc smirked, "Maybe...I'll see what I can find out but I can't promise ya anything…"

"That would be greatly appreciated thank you…"

When Jean-Luc hung up, he barked up a laugh and dialed a number on the phone, waiting until the one on the other line answered, Jean-Luc couldn't help but chuckle, "I had a very interestin' call a few minutes ago fiston…ya need ta answer me a few questions…did ya actually bankrupt Xavier, Henri?"

"Yeah I did…"

"Aheh…give them a week then return everything back da way it was…"

"A WEEK…ya can't be serious, I was thinking more like six months to a year…"

"Henri…"

"Père, Remy's not getting better…and they are ta blame for it…we might not do torture, but dis is da next best thing…"

A long silence could be heard, as Jean-Luc thought over Henri's words, "Two months…not a day more…now finish what ya doin' and come back home…"

Good, Bad, sucks...hehe revenge is sweet, anyway might take a little while for ch6, sorry in advance for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6 Someone's in trouble

Chapter 6 Someone's in trouble

Jean-Luc sighed as he paced the room in his office, hearing a door slam shut he made his way to the door to find Henri with a smirk on his face, "Ya proud of yo'self?" he asked.

"Damn right I am…we had that goth girl jailed for three days then committed to a mental institution, everyone at da institute for gifted youngsters, is screwed for life in one way or another.

"Yes I know dat…" before Jean-Luc could continue, Henri cut him off.

"How's Remy?"

"Doin' a little better, able ta keep some food down…sleeping a little more."

"Don't tell me ya lettin' them off da hook that easily…two months père…come on…they nearly killed Remy…they forced him to try and take his life…"

"Don't think I've forgotten dat…" Jean-Luc hissed as he stepped forward and was now nose to nose with his eldest son. "If it was me I would have kidnapped them all and dropped their ass in the middle of da Antarctic, ta fend for themselves so dey could feel what it was like…or I would hand them ovah to their worst enemies on a silver platter…but it is not our way and you know it…"

"Yes I know père…but still Remy didn't need ta be treated dat way…"

Jean-Luc frowned, "I know dat…they'll get what dey deserve sooner or later, I can promise ya dat but first Remy needs ta be taken care of…Remy comes first…revenge can come later…" he ground out then left his son alone in the hallway to go check on Remy.

Several weeks had passed by Remy was walking slowly on the road to recovery, he still couldn't use his powers though happily he had, thanks to Mattie's cooking gained a little weight and he could now go outside during the day. Annoyingly he still felt cold at times and Tante had helped him strengthen his shields enough that he could sleep at night. "Ey where you two headed?" Jean-Luc asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Lapin smirked, "Oh we gonna go commit a few crimes..." he grinned grabbing Remy by the sleeve of his coat nearly dragging him out of the house.

"Lapin..." Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow in warning.

Lapin sighed, "We goin for a walk in da square...and yes I have been warned by Tante dat if this here boy gets a scratch I'll not be able ta sit for a week...possibly two..." he grumbled. Remy rolled his eyes, a smile on his face while Jean-Luc chuckled.

Lapin and Remy were now walking through a park, and sitting on a bench Remy leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground. Lapin was telling him about the time he had nearly gotten caught while doing a job, laughing Lapin turned to Remy then frowned, "Ey Rem...ya alright?"

"What?" Remy looked up, "Yeah I'm fine just thinking..." he answered as he leaned back in his seat then snorted, as he started laughing "Weren't ya paying attention when ya père was teachin' ya 'bout thievin'..."

Lapin chuckled, "'parently not..." Lapin hesitated a moment then figured what the hell, "So...what were ya thinking 'bout?"

"Ah nothin' important..." he yawned.

"Wanna head back?" Lapin asked seeing how tired Remy seemed.

"Non…not yet…" he breathed looking up at the cloudy sky.

After a few minutes had passed, Lapin suddenly stood, "Eh…how about a coffee…and maybe a danish or somethin' I'm starvin'" he locked eyes with his cousin.

Remy looked him over, "And freakin' out what da hell is wrong wit ya?"

"Nothin' I'm just hungry come on…" Lapin urged. Remy frowned and looked around, "Remy…" Lapin tried to get his attention but it was too late. The thieving Cajun frowned when he noticed Scott, Jean, Bobby and Rogue walking across the street, "Ah Remy…come on let's get out of here…" Lapin laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Yeah why not…" Remy drawled as he slowly stood. And followed his cousin back home.

Jean looked up when she sensed someone familiar nearby, turning she grabbed Scott by the arm who turned as well and smirked, "Well this should be interesting…" he spoke to no one in particular as he watched Remy walk away.

Arriving home half an hour later to a frantic house as Guild leaders accompanied by a few of their men argued left and right in Jean-Luc's office. Remy and Lapin both looked at each other. Remy walked over to the closed French doors and opened them evoking silence from the people in the room. Looking to his father for an answer, "What's goin' on?" he asked.

"It's alright Remy…we just havin' a discussion…" Remy looked at the other men in the room.

"'bout what?"

"'bout those bastards that left ya ta die…" One of the elders answered. Remy frowned and closed his eyes tightly as he felt all their emotions course through him his breathing hitched at the sudden pain he felt in his head thinking that Remy had had a flashback or something, Jean-Luc glared at the elder who nodded his head in apology then grasped Remy by the shoulders and gestured for him to sit down, Remy immediately grasped his head to try and rid himself of the pain that wouldn't go away.

"It's alright we'll take care of everything…" Jean-Luc whispered, then chuckled as Remy slowly opened his eyes, "Ya know Henri and Lapin stole all of Xavier's money...and got that Scott and Bobby fella arrested."

The men within the room all laughed softly Remy looked at his father as he seemed to relax a bit and smiled.

Lapin was about to follow his cousin to find out what the hell was going on when he spotted a group of people in the living room Lapin growled out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you think we're doing here, you miserable little bastard…We won't get into any good colleges with what you've done…we had enough trouble fitting in when people found out we were mutants in school, now it'll be impossible for us to get a fair chance…" Bobby growled.

"You messed with our lives man…" Kurt spoke up a frown on his face.

"So…you screwed with Remy's…" Lapin scowled.

"That's different, it was a mistake…" Scott stepped forward. All the while Logan was listening to the heated conversation in silence. Xavier was more interested at the sudden fear and pain emanating from Remy at the moment, as he sensed it slowly dissipate he reverted his attention to person standing at the door.

"MISTAKE!" Lapin hissed, "…you people make me sick…" Lapin looked away in disgust, then looked to Remy who now stood behind him and leaned against the doorway.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Remy asked calmly.

"I came to ask your father to help get the money that mysteriously went missing almost two months ago…he's discussing it with those people in the other room right now…" Charles answered with a small smile.

"Yeah we know you…" Bobby gestured to Lapin, then turned back to Remy "…and your brother are who ruined our lives…" Remy quirked an eyebrow, while Bobby bit his lip just realizing what he just said. Logan chuckled softly, "What the hell do you find funny in this?" Bobby growled.

"Oh shut-up ice pick…" Logan barked, then looked back to Lapin, "So you two done getting even for Remy?" he asked.

"Not by a long shot…" Lapin hissed.

"Alright everyone out…except Xavier and Mr.Claws ovah dere…" Jean-Luc ordered, as he rested his hands on Remy's shoulders and turned him around gently nudging him towards Mattie who grasped his arm and led him into the kitchen, along with Lapin.

The X-men looked to Charles, "Wait for us outside…" he spoke calmly. Watching as the teens left and Jean-Luc sat in a nearby chair a few of his men stood behind him. "Mr.LeBeau…" Charles continued.

"Your money will be restored to ya, in three days…all of it." Jean-Luc locked eyes with the man, "However…you have just made enemies with the Thieves Guild…I'm sorry ta say I did everything I could to stop this, even though I didn't want to but the decision has been made…No one makes a fellow thief go through so much torture without facing da consequences…"

Charles remained silent for a moment, "What exactly do you mean by consequences?"

Jean-Luc sighed, then leaned forward… "I'm sure you've sensed or felt or whatever the hell it is ya do…that Remy's still mentally unstable…" Charles gave a slow nod. "Now…consequences…God how do I explain dis…if I where you…ya better pray ya not cross a thief's path…especially not one of my members…"

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Are you actually threatening us?"

"Something like dat yes…"

"You do know the whole story right?" Logan added.

"That I do…but it doesn't change da fact that ya left him there for days on end…dat's close ta murder in my book, he would be dead if it wasn't for his powers…"

"Yes but we did everything we could to get him back…even when we did find him after he repeatedly refused our help as we tried to care for him, we were always there to help him up when he fell…" Charles spoke up.

"YOU DESTROYED HIM…" Jean-Luc hissed as he stood. "Remy used to be carefree, he smiled, he laughed he was happy…now because of your fucken X-men being the stupid bastards that they are Remy's reverted to his old self…"

"Old self?" Logan asked a bit curious.

"Scared, uncaring, untrusting I repeat his old self…ya have any idea how long it took me ta get him ta open up to me…He was a wreck before I adopted him, though he always acted tough he always kept lookin' behind him…always scared I'd do something to him…" he growled as he started pacing the room.

Charles sighed at the anger he felt from Jean-Luc, "Hearing you speak those words I now truly understand your frustration…but start a conflict…Mr.LeBeau my students will defend themselves if they are attacked, there has to be some other way to resolve this without the risk of anyone getting injured or killed over this small matter…" Charles quirked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it a small matter…if this had happened to your son you wouldn't act so calm, if you witnessed how much he's sufferin everyday you'd be pissed as well I truly wish that we could talk this through, but ya brought this upon yourselves…you'll get what ya came for in three days…now get out of my house…" he seethed. The men behind Jean-Luc stepped forward and followed Charles and Logan out of the house to the front porch, hearing the Professor's students talking.

"At least Remy looks better…" Rogue whispered.

"You think he had anything to do with what those two did?" Bobby frowned.

"Shut-up Bobby…" Jean growled, "When we were talking to Remy's cousin…Remy was in the other room and for a moment I could sense fear and pain…he may look well on the outside but he isn't on the inside…"

"Isn't there any way we can help him Professor?" Rogue asked shyly.

"Even if we could I'm afraid Remy's father would not accept it…" Charles lowered his chair down the steps.

"Yeah starting now we've been branded enemies of the Thieves guild…" Logan drawled as he followed Xavier, "No surprise there, you expected this Chuck?" Logan asked. Charles sighed and shook his head.

"Enemies…What?" Scott demanded as he rushed in front of the Professor.

"Not now Cyke…" Logan growled as he entered the van.

That night Remy had had enough of everyone fussing over him knowing that his father would have the whole city searched if he left alone. Remy was able to convince Lapin to go somewhere, "So where we headed?" Lapin asked with a smirk.  
As he sat in the drivers seat.

"Anywhere but here…" Remy answered.

"Why the rush in leaving?"

"Père's worried and Henri's pissed, couldn't handle the feelings anymore…I want a break…" Remy yawned as he looked outside.

Lapin knowing that if they went to a club Remy would either drown his sorrow with booze or do something extremely stupid, so he decided to drag his cousin to a movie Remy chuckled as he saw the main actress screaming her head off as she tried to run away from the creature that was chasing her.

The people in front of him turned and asked him to shut-up, Remy smirked, "You know while ya took the time to tell me ta shut-up ya just missed da best part homme…" frowning the man turned back around and continued watching the movie.

After the movie Remy was feeling a whole hell of a lot better, when they arrived home though Remy could feel anger throughout the house groaning Remy made his way upstairs, walking to his brother's room he rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes, "Remy?" he heard his father call out to him. Remy slowly turned his head to him and opened his eyes. "What's da matter…Ya alright?" he asked laying a hand on his arm.

"Just tired is all…" he whispered and headed for his room, Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Remy's chest to stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ya'll are still angry…I can feel it…okay I get it's cause I nearly died and all that but that was months ago…" Remy groaned he really didn't want to talk about it, "…nevah mind I'm just tired…" Remy mumbled and bowed his head.

Jean-Luc sighed and hugged him close, "Can't help it petite…you still dat little boy I brought home…you changed our lives…can't think of a life without ya in it…" He whispered then leaned back and grasped Remy's face locking eyes with him and sighed, "Alright for you I suppose we could forgive them but…just until ya shields are strong enough though okay?" he chuckled. Remy gave a small smile, "Alright now go to bed…" he smirked as he gently pushed him to his room, Remy quickly changed and dropped on the bed immediately falling asleep.

Jean-Luc knocked on Henri's door and entered, "What?" Henri asked looking up from a few schematics he was studying.

"Alright we gotta lay off being pissed at Xavier and his students…"

Henri quirked an eyebrow in question, "Why exactly would we do that?"

"We will do that because Remy can feel our anger…that's why."

"Ya gotta be kidding me…I thought Tante helped him strengthen his shields?"

"She did but it's still too much for him to handle…"

"Are ya listening to yourself…how can ya not be pissed after saying all that?"

"Don't argue wit me please…it's late I'm tired…think happy thoughts…" Jean-Luc smirked as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Henri sighed as he stared at the door, "Dey ain't getting away wit this…" he thought aloud, then leaned back in his bed deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7 The Decision

moorooster09: Okay I updated…where's my cupcake? Hehehe:) 

Lumberjane: Okay I updated where's my nickel? Hehehe:)

Chapter 7 The Decision

Remy slowly opened his eyes and scratched his head as he stretched, getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom for a quick hot shower, yawning as he started to get dressed, Remy looked himself over in the mirror. The scars where still visible but at least he had gained back most of the weight he had lost, shrugging he finished getting dressed and headed downstairs, "Can ya believe I'm still getting fricken calls and e-mails from those bastards…" Henri chuckled then looked up when he noticed Remy enter the kitchen, "Ey petit frère…" he greeted with a smirk, Remy frowned and went to the sink for a glass of water he knew exactly what his brother was talking about, Xavier's students kept calling him to try and get him to fix the damage he and Lapin had done. Some asked nicely while others threatened, Remy sighed and sat at the table.

"Enough talk Henri…" Mattie scolded as she walked over to Remy and placed a plate for him on the table along with his medication.

"Merci Tante…" Remy whispered as he picked up a fork and slowly started to eat.

Jean-Luc entered slamming the door shut and headed for his office, four of his men at his heels Remy glanced up and winced, Henri frowned as he noticed this, "Remy…ya okay?" he asked putting his coffee down. Remy ignored his brother and focused his attention to the door, Jean-Luc was on the phone not too impressed with one of his clients practically yelling at the man on the other line. "Remy…" Henri shook his arm, Remy turned and looked at his brother, "What's da matter?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

Mattie looked up from what she was doing, drying her hands on her apron she stepped forward and laid a hand to Remy's back. "M'fine…just tired…" he chuckled softly, "Didn't sleep much last night…" he lied and continued eating. Tante didn't seem too convinced as she rested the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You look awfully pale chile, aftah ya done eatin' why dontcha go lie down for a spell?" not wanting to worry her Remy nodded his head, after eating he slowly walked to the living room and sat on the couch, putting on a movie he made himself comfortable as his head hit the pillow Remy found himself slowly falling asleep.

Watching Remy's chest slowly rise and fall, Henri made his way to his father's office, while Jean-Luc was still on the phone the men either leaned against the wall or sat in a chair, waiting until he hung up Henri spoke up. "Père we need ta talk 'bout Remy…something's not right…"

Jean-Luc quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper then gave it to one of the men. "I want dis done by tonight…" he ordered the men nodded and left the house. Jean-Luc turned to Henri "What's da matter?"

"He's actin' weird, just now when ya came in he flinched as if someone burned him or something, he gave me some stupid excuse bout not sleeping much…dat boy's on so much medication it's a wonder he wakes up at all…"

Jean-Luc sighed then shook his head, "I was pissed at the client…damnit I thought he was still sleepin'…" he groaned.  
"Père we can't keep going on not being pissed in dis house…"

"I know but we gotta try at least for a little while…" he sat on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck, "Fucken X-men…" he whispered.

Henri chuckled, "I got a sound mind ta go ovah there and beat some sense inta them…they keep filling up my messages, e-mail's and whatever with hate-mail say dey gonna get even…pffft please…" he snorted. "Dey got no right ta be pissed at me…dey damn well knew dis was comin'"

Jean-Luc took a deep breath and looked up, "Yeah well they'll pay for it later…Where is he?"

"Fell asleep in da livin' room…"

Slowly standing Jean-Luc headed for the living room and leaned against the doorframe watching as his son slept wondering why life had to be so cruel to him, he needed a vacation they all did. Stepping in the room he sat on the arm of the couch and ran his hand through Remy's hair resting it on his forehead, Jean-Luc sighed, "You get better petite…can't stand seeing ya like dis…" he whispered leaning down and kissing his forehead, he then slowly stood and left the room.

Remy slowly opened his eyes as he had heard their little conversation in the other room, they were actually going to start something on his behalf, and the X-men were probably going to retaliate…oh joy. Remy didn't want that sure they deserved it but it wouldn't change the fact that what they did had already been done the pain was slowly going away and he could handle the stress at the moment, they were already marked as enemies by the guild wasn't that enough…apparently not…maybe if he fixed what Lapin had done they'd stop annoying Henri long enough for him to convince his brother that all this crap wasn't worth it…Remy slowly stood and made his way upstairs grabbing his cell phone he called a cab while he packed a small bag, clothes, meds, and laptop, opening his window he threw his bag out shouldering the laptop then climbed down the side of the house, snuck out of the yard he then dialed another number and waited fifteen minutes spotting the cab he had called he flagged it down, "Where to"  
The driver asked.

"Airport…" Remy answered and rested his head against the window hoping he wasn't going out of his mind at what he was going to do opening his eyes he took a deep breath and released it he was determined to end this stupid little war, hoping his father wouldn't be too pissed when he'd find out that his youngest son had suddenly disappeared.

Arriving at the airport Remy waited patiently as they began to board the passengers, as he arrived at the door he suddenly felt extremely nervous turning away a few times in hopes of changing his mind, summoning up his courage he handed his ticket to the flight attendant eyeing him over she noticed how he breathed deeply and clutched the straps of his bags she gave him a small smile "First time on a plane?" Remy smiled in turn and nodded his head, she assured him that these flights were always smooth as she led him to his seat.

Remy sighed as he buckled himself in, "I gotta be out of my mind helpin' da X-men…" he whispered.

After the plane had landed in New-York, Remy glanced around him and hailed a cab half an hour later he arrived at the institute, slowly walking to the doors Remy stared at the doors for a while after ringing the doorbell he waited patiently for someone to open the door, "Remy what are you doing here?" Hank asked dumbfounded and a bit overjoyed to see the thief.

"Came ta undo the damage, so everyone can leave me the hell alone…" he growled as he stepped inside the mansion. "I got the names of everyone they screwed with but I don' want to spend fucken days trying ta figure out what da hell Lapin did to who…"

"That's awfully kind of you Remy we most…"

"Just fucken get the info so I can start and get the fuck out of here…" Hank frowned a bit Remy seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown, he was extremely pale and looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Very well why don't you rest in your old room for a bit while I go speak with Charles he has all that information…" Hank smiled as he led Remy to his old room. Arriving at Chuck's office Hank latched onto the doorknob and turned it, eyeing the Professor, "I'm sure you know by now of our guest?" Hank asked as he entered the office.

"Yes I do…" he handed Hank a disk, "I believe he's doing this to keep the peace within his family…make sure no one disturbs him, I'll be along shortly."

"I've sent him to his old room to rest…I believe he'll be more comfortable to work in the library…" Hank suggested, Charles nodded with a small smile. A few hours later Remy sat in the library a laptop before him working on a few programs typing away, Hank arrived with a plate of food and a few bottles of water. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Non…" Remy frowned and continued working ignoring the food offered and the Beast as he sat in the corner.

Another hour had passed and the two mutants still hadn't spoken a word to each other Hank suddenly stood as the Professor had called for him telepathically, "Is there anything else you need?" he asked Remy just shook his head no and continued typing, Hank sighed as he left the library.

Half an hour had passed and Remy leaned back against his chair stretching his arms above his head, yawning he grabbed a bottle of water and took a few gulps, cringing as he felt a presence approach the library, Remy frowned as he looked to the door, a girl grumbled as she entered the room and flung her books on the table obviously she was a new student since Remy didn't recognize her, she looked about eighteen years old with long brown hair, Remy growled as he sensed how pissed she was, "Will ya relax already…" he yelled.

"What…who the hell are you?" she turned to him.

"Calm-da–hell-down…" Remy repeated. The girl looked at him confused, Remy sighed, "I can sense ya feelings…and frankly it's startin' ta piss me off…now relax…"

The girl snorted, and looked at him then frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah really…" Remy answered as he looked to the laptop again.

"Sorry I didn't know I'm Kaylee…Just arrived here three weeks ago…so are you new here too?" she smiled as she sat beside him.

Remy snorted. "Non…"

"Okay…so what are you doing?" she asked peeking at the screen a bit interested in the mysterious mutant.

"Cleaning up a mess, can ya stop with da questions?" Remy asked obviously annoyed.

"No…what's your name?"

"I ain't staying here that long so why bother tellin' ya?"

"Wow…I guess I'm not the only one in a shitty mood today…" Remy sighed as he noticed the time on the laptop, and grabbed his bag from the floor beside him, taking out a pill box, Remy palmed his daily medication which was about nine pills a day and popped them in his mouth, then drank from the water bottle. "Woah…are you that sick?"

Remy glared at the girl, "Don't ya have someone else to annoy?"

"No…what are the pills for?"

Remy cringed again, "Why don't ya ask da Professor?" he hissed slamming the water bottle on the table then continued working on the programs.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, at that moment Xavier and Hank entered the library. "Hn…hey Professor…"

"Kaylee…I see you've met Remy…" Charles gave her a small smile.

Kaylee smiled in turn, "Remy hun?"

"If she doesn't leave I ain't finishin' dis…" he growled.

Kaylee frowned, then grinned, "Professor did you know he takes like a dozen pills, I asked him what they were for and he said I should ask you…"

Charles quirked an eyebrow and steepled his fingers lifting them to his mouth, "Kaylee would you please return to your room, I'm afraid Remy's concentration suffers when he's being observed…" Kaylee was a bit surprised at this answer but grabbed her bags and left the room without saying another word, the moment he sensed that she was gone Xavier looked to Remy, "Remy you seem a bit stressed…"

"No shit…" he seethed then took a deep breath, "The way I figure it'll take me 'bout two maybe three days to hack into everything…"

"Three days?" Hank questioned.

"Well it wouldn't take me so long if I didn't have ta take all these fucken meds…anyways I ain't Lapin, he's better wit this shit then I am meanwhile I'd appreciate it if everyone, especially her stays away from me…" Remy stood and packed up the laptop throwing the bags over his shoulder he was about to leave the room. When Xavier's voice stopped him.

"Remy…why are you doing this?" he asked turning to the thief.

"I don't got much of a choice, I don't particularly care what happens ta any of ya, but I'm tired of staying at home listening and feeling to everyone so pissed at you, when dey find out I fixed the mess in ya worthless little lives, then maybe I can convince them ta back off a little and get a decent night's sleep…last ting I need is ta worry bout some stupid little war ya'll started with my family…" he growled out.

Charles sighed, "Does your father know you're here?"

Remy snorted, "Are ya stupid…ya think he'd let me come back here aftah what I've gone through with you people…" Remy hissed as he left the library and headed for his old room.

"Well if he's taking his medication at least now we know that he's trying to take care of himself…" Hank smiled.

"Yes…but he's nowhere near completely healed yet…" Charles pointed out. "I fear the day his father finds out that he's here, I'm debating the thought of telling him this very moment…"

Hank sighed "Perhaps you should…they did brand us their enemies…but doing so would mean that they would come get him immediately…which in turn means that the students records would still be tainted…"

Charles frowned, "I so hate making decisions like these…I must contact him…"

While Remy was sleeping in his room, he was to hack into the police precinct that night. Charles stared at the clock took a deep breath and dialed a number. Several rings had gone by and there was still no answer, "They're probably searching for him at this very moment…" he sighed and hung up. Calling for Hank telepathically he ordered the doctor to put the mansion on alert and asked for Logan to join him in his office.

Ten minutes later Logan frowned as he sat on one of the chairs facing Charles' desk, "Alert Chuck…can't be that bad?"

"Maybe not but we have to be prepared, Remy's already left, would you join him, I'd rather he not be alone at the moment, he's still very ill."

"Yeah sure no problem, kinda hopin' ta have a chat with the pup…" he smirked as he left the office and headed for the city.

XXX

Meanwhile it had been about several hours since they left Remy to rest. Mattie had entered the living room to check on Remy not finding him there she searched the house and nearly trampled down Henri as he entered, "Remy's gone…" Hearing this Henri quickly sent some men to search the surrounding areas hoping Remy just went out for some fresh air, half an hour had passed the men called in without any luck Henri sent them to where Remy usually hung out, the searches continued well into the next day.

Jean-Luc was starting to carve a groove in the floor, when Jacques rushed in, "He was seen at da airport..."

Jean-Luc turned to his brother in law, "What?"

"He's in New-York…" Jacques sighed. "The moment Henri found out he already left with a group of men, flight left twenty minutes ago…"

Jean-Luc was furious, "How many?"

"Including Henri twenty-seven men…"

Jean-Luc frowned, why the hell would Remy return to that city, "Get us on the next plane…" he growled

XXX

Remy was walking down the street, sensing that there was no one watching him he hoped, he slipped into an alley and sighed as he had to climb seven stories, Remy frowned as he quickly turned and looked down the alley then smirked, "Came ta learn how ta be a tief Wolfie?"

Logan chuckled, as he strolled up the Remy and patted him on the back, "Couldn't help it kiddo had ta see ya again…" Remy sighed as he looked back up to the roof of the building.

Logan looked up as well, "Don't tell me ya gotta climb that?"

Remy took a breath and released it as he moved the laptop from his side to his back and looked for a few footholds then started climbing the wall. As he was up to the fourth floor Remy looked down to Logan, "Ya know dis would be a whole lot easier if I could breathe…" he hissed, "Remind me why the hell I'm doin' dis again…" he mumbled.

"Cause you're a sweetheart…" Logan chuckled as he followed the thief.

Now on the roof, Remy was a bit breathless as he started to set up. Logan eyed him over, "Ya alright pup?"

"Oh…dere are days I envy you homme…" Remy huffed as he sat down and leaned against the air conditioning unit and looked to Logan who quirked an eyebrow in question, "Ya don' get sick…" he specified.

"Ah yeah…so how you doin' really?" he asked kneeling down beside the thief.

Remy chuckled softly, "Always tired…still can't sleep…" he whispered as he was now connected within the precinct mainframe, taking out a list he started to type a few commands. The two stayed on that roof for a little over two hours. As Logan carried Remy's stuff down he looked a bit worried as he watched Remy the moment he was on the ground he started coughing.

"C'mon pup I think you've done enough for tonight…"

"Non I'm alright…took me less time than I thought…I don't want ta stay here longer dan I have too…I could be back home by tomorrow." He chirped.

"Remy…You look like hell I'm drawin da line here don't want you getting sick again…"

"I'll be fine just need ta break inta the school and college won't take me more then a couple hours tops…"

"Screw it pup…I ain't kiddin' ya need ta rest…"

"Won't take long until père gonna find out I'm here…he's gonna drag me back home, either I do it now or never…"

"Is your father really gonna start a war with us?"

"I'd bet on it…ya'll really pissed him off…" Remy chuckled as he started walking down the alley, Logan sighed as he followed him trying to talk him out of continuing.

After half an hour of bitching and whining Logan sighed as Remy was determined to fix everything in one night. Leaning against the building of the college, Remy glanced over at the few security guards roaming about and snorted, massaging away a headache he strolled up to the main entrance and quickly picked the lock, walking down the hall with Logan in tow, Remy entered the dean's office and sat in his chair, leaning his elbows on the desk he closed his eyes for a few minutes waiting until the computer booted up, Logan sat in one of the chairs watching him carefully, three hours had passed.

"Alright that's it pup…it's nearly five in the morning, I'll knock you unconscious and carry you back to the mansion if I have too…"

Remy sighed, "An hour at the high school…"

"No…now get your ass in gear come on…" Logan growled as he grabbed Remy's arm, Remy quickly tensed as he looked to the door, Logan sniffed the air and frowned. "How's your getaway plan?"

"Workin' on it…" Remy groaned as he peeked out of the door, seeing the shadows on the walls he was not into climbing out of windows right now, glancing around the room to make sure that everything was at it was when they entered, Remy opened the door locking it as he led Logan to a set of stairs on the right, cursing as he heard one of the guards shout, the two rushed down the stairs and bolted out of the building.

"Well that was fun?" Logan chuckled as he leaned against a building Remy was sitting on theground gasping for breath, "Pup?" Logan frowned as he kneeled down and grasped Remy's shoulders and pulled him up to rest his back on the wall, "Jesus you're burning up…"

"P-pills…" Remy gasped clenching his fists in the grass, Logan quickly searched Remy's coat pockets, finding the pill box he opened it and gave them to the thief watching as he swallowed them, and kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on trying to breathe. About half an hour had passed and Remy looked exhausted.

"Think ya can stand?" Logan whispered. Remy lazily opened his eyes and looked around, Logan grasped his arm and helped him on his feet, "C'mon pup Jeep's a three minute walk from here…"

As Logan drove to the mansion he kept a close eye on Remy, helping him to his room where Hank and Charles were waiting for them, "He was determined to do it all tonight he wouldn't listen to me when I told him ta call it quits…he's pushing himself too hard, screw the rest Chuck…the kids are smart they'll get over it." Logan growled as he helped Hank take off Remy's boots and jacket and lay him down on his bed covering him with the blankets. Remy had already passed out.

"Yes I know…I've called his father a few times but I've yet to receive an answer…"

Logan smirked, "Oh he's probably on his way here right now…" he answered watching as Hank took Remy's vitals.

Hank sighed, "And I'm afraid he won't be too pleased to learn that Remy has a fever of a hundred and five"


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue

BJ: Thanks I'm happy that you like it.

Gambitgirl2008: hehehe your wish is my command, I'll be happy to tell off Rogue:)

moorooster09: I'm trying very hard but nothing good comes to mind, I'm almost half done with the next chapter though I have just been inspired so please be a little patient…sorry it's taking so long...hopefully I'll get it out at the end of the week.

MJK: No Kaylee is not a love interest I just needed someone new to annoy our sweet little thief.

Chapter 8 Rescue

Kaylee was talking to Kitty and Jubilee in the rec room they quickly looked to the stairs when they saw Beast rush down heading for the kitchen, frowning the girls shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

Logan and Storm passed them in the hall and rushed upstairs, "Okay, why is everybody in such a hurry today?" Jubilee huffed as she rested her hands on her hips. Entering the kitchen they saw Beast filling a few bags with ice.

"Um Dr.McCoy what are you doing?" Kaylee asked with a smirk.

"Oh Kaylee would you be so kind as to bring this to Storm upstairs, Boy's wing room number seven?" He asked with a smile. Kitty and Jubilee frowned and looked at each other, knowing that was Gambit's old room. Kaylee shrugged as she took the bags and did what the blue furry doctor asked. While Hank went to med-lab.

Storm was sitting quietly on a chair in the dark room, watching over Remy as he was having a hard time sleeping at the moment, watching as he punched the pillows and tried to get comfortable, he seemed like he was in pain. Kaylee knocked on the door and slowly opened it peeking in the room, "Hank asked me to bring this up…" she whispered and looked to the bed, where Remy moved around his hand at his forehead groaning out, as he turned on his left side, "What's wrong with him?" she asked listening to Remy as he started to take quick breaths.

"Not now Kaylee…" Storm whispered taking the bags of ice and setting them beside Remy's head then sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard she gently ran her hands through Remy's hair in trying to calm him a bit.

Kaylee looked on a bit worried, then jumped when Logan touched her arm, "Hey squirt you shouldn't be in here…" Logan whispered as he shooed her out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What happened to him?" she asked staring at Logan refusing to leave the hall until she received an answer.

"He's not feeling too good…" seeing that she wasn't buying that excuse Logan sighed, "Remy's an empath…a couple months ago his shields collapsed, he's still trying to keep them up…"

"Is that why he's here?" Logan shook his head no, Kaylee's eyes widened a bit, "He looked fine yesterday…sort of."

"Look it's hard to explain okay…Remy's had a hard life…ever since he was a kid…"

"Is that how he got so sick?"

"That's part of it…but mostly we…had a hand in what he's going through now…" he whispered.

"We…What do you mean?"

"It happened before ya came here squirt it's a long sad story girl…if ya really want ta know ask Chuck next time your in a session okay?" he answered then entered Remy's room, "How's he doing 'Ro?" He whispered approaching the bed and sitting at the end. Storm slowly shook her head as she leaned down and kissed Remy on the forehead hugging him gently, "Hank went ta get a sedative should be here any minute…"

Storm held him tightly resting her chin on his shoulder as he began to shiver. His eyes snapped open as he looked around, "C-col-d…" he whispered.

"I know Remy…you have a very high fever…" Storm whispered as she pulled on the blanket to cover him more, Logan went to the closet to retrieve another one and laid them on the two. Storm rubbed at his arms to try and get him to warm up faster.

Kaylee sat in the hall facing the door more like staring at it, thanks to her mutant powers she could hear every word in the room, having extremely good hearing she had come to the institute because she suddenly could hear every conversation for the next twelve blocks from the school she used to go to.

"Kaylee?" Hank approached the girl and frowned when she looked up, "What did you hear?" he asked.

Kaylee only shrugged, "Apparently Remy's cold…"

Hank sighed, "Don't you have homework to do?" Kaylee huffed as she stood and left the hall.

Hank shook his head as she had always been curious when she had first arrived, entering Remy's room, Hank approached the bed and checked Remy's temperature and vitals, digging into his bag he took out a syringe, and the vial with the sedative, measured an amount and cleaned Remy's arm with a little alcohol. All the while Remy glared at the doctor as he took quick breaths. "Watch it Hank he's got that look in his eyes…" Logan chuckled softly.

"It's only a sedative Remy it will help you sleep…" Hank whispered in a calm voice, Remy closed his eyes and looked away as Hank injected him. Covering him up again, Hank sighed as he sat in a chair waiting until he heard slow deep breaths coming from Remy.

XXX

Henri was furious as he stared out of the window, 'If they hurt him…' he growled, 'Why would Remy go back dere?'

"Henri?" One of his men spoke up and sighed when he didn't get his attention, "Henri…" he reached over and shook the man's arm, Henri jumped and looked at him. "Were landing in ten minutes…ya alright?" Vincent asked.

"I will be when we find mon frère…"

"So where we headin'?"

"The institude of gifted youngsters, in Westchester…"

"How we goin' in?"

"Dey got a few telepaths…so they'll know when we're comin'…"

"Is dere a way we can surround dem?" another asked.

"Non dey got a pretty good defense system…wit it's own power source…"

"So I hack into it…" Lapin chirped.

"Ya tink they'll allow a few visitors?" a woman with blue hair asked. "I can say I heard of the place and wanted to check it out or some lame story."

Henri looked at his watch, it was almost four o'clock, looking back to Jasmine. "Make a call when we land try ta sound desperate like you really need their help or some shit, Allain, François go with her, Jasmine gonna be a little shy…" Henri smirked. "One more thing keep ya minds clear of anything concerning the guild, try ta mask ya accent as well…"

The very large group stepped off the plane, meeting at a hotel room, Henri gave off his orders as Lapin pulled out files on all of Xavier's students with pictures and information on their powers as well as detailed schematics of Xavier's mansion and the grounds, the entire group studied them well marking out little weak spots and escape routes as well as memorizing the students powers and thought of ways in trying to deal with them. They had less than an hour, until they surprised Xavier with a little visit.

Jasmine entered the room a smirk on her face, "I'm to meet them at five sharp with my two big brothers…" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around François' neck, "My powers went crazy…I'm a scared little mutant…" she chuckled.

"Alright we got half an hour everybody get ready…" Henri spoke out and watched as they left the room, Lapin had hacked into a power company, sighing he whistled a little tune, "What ya doin' Lapin?" Henri asked as he attached his tools, small explosives, daggers and such on his person.

"Oh nothin' much just givin' us a little advantage, havin da power company cut out da power, when we get there…" Lapin grinned then looked to Henri with a goofy smile, "This is fun…So how do we find Remy?"

"That's your job…go with Vincent…try and make it quick…"

Lapin smirked and gave a mock salute, "Oui mon capitaine…it shall be done…"

Henri shook his head, "Oh shut-up…"

XXX

Remy's eyes fluttered as he dreamed, Storm still lay beside him, "Hoping he's having sweet dreams?" Logan smirked as he stretched in his chair. Storm gave a small smile as she rested her hand on his forehead.

"Fever seems to have gone down a bit…" she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Wonder if Chuck was able to contact his pops?"

"I can't imagine how furious he will be when he finds out that Remy is here…"

"Yeah no kidding…" Logan had received a thought from Xavier asking him to come to his office, "Well Chuck wants a talk or something I'll come back a little later to give you a break okay?"

Storm gave him a small smile as she nodded her head.

XXX

Scott was in the living room with Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee. Hearing the doorbell ring Scott stood up to answer the door he smiled as he looked at the three. A girl about his age with blue hair was hiding behind two guys. "You must be Jasmine…" She looked at him for a moment then looked back down, "Come in…" Scott motioned for them to enter. Looking around Scott led them to the rec room and introduced them to Bobby, Jubes and Rogue they all smiled at the three. "The Professor should be down here in a couple minutes."

Rogue smiled, "You don't have to be shy, around here we fight like cats and dogs and yell at each other most of the time…"

Jasmine laughed softly, wanting so much to hit the bitch, she was hoping to meet her which is why she wore thin gloves and a body suit beneath her clothes. Leaning up to François she whispered something in his ear, he chuckled and leaned forward. Allain sat on the arm of the couch and eyed Scott over, "So where are you all from?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"California…" Allain answered still staring at Scott.

Rogue looked at the man awkwardly, "Why do you keep staring at Scott?"

Allain looked at her. "Just waiting…" he smirked the moment he said that the power went out, Allain lunged for Scott, François punched Bobby in the face knocking him to the ground then kicked Jubilee's legs from under her, Jasmine went after Rogue ramming her to the ground, Rogue rolled and got to her feet Jasmine spun kicked hitting her on the side of the head making her fly across the room, the three thieves heard the door crash as Lapin and Vincent rushed upstairs. Allain actually grinned as he punched Scott again, A dozen students rushed in the hall ready to attack seeing this Allain smirked and grabbed Scott who was about to fire a blast when he found a very sharp knife at his throat, "STOP…ONE MORE STEP AND I SLIT HIS THROAT…" Allain growled pushing on the knife enough to leave a trickle of blood, all the mutants froze then ducked to the ground as an explosion was felt more then heard, Jasmine chuckled as she kicked Bobby in the ribs none too gently.

Scott grimaced as he spoke, "Who are you what do you want?"

"Ya wanna know who we are…hehe I'll tell ya…ya little bastard…Ya actually tink da Guild gonna allow ya ta treat one of it's own da way ya'll did?" he hissed pulling the knife closer to Scott's throat. "Where's Remy…" he growled.

"What…in New Orleans with his family…" Scott seethed.

"Wrong asshole…" Jasmine hissed.

Henri and the others rushed into the house and started fighting with the other students.

XXX

Storm gave him a small smile as she nodded her head. Fifteen minutes later she heard an explosion clutching to Remy she made her way to the window and noticed parts of the mansion were on fire, opening the window she flew out and summoned the rains to fall.

Remy slowly opened his eyes and flinched as he sensed everyone's hate and anger, the pain was too much for him to bare, falling to the floor Remy tried to control his breathing, grabbed his coat put on his boots and got the hell out of there.

XXX

Logan rushed downstairs only to see the students fighting with two dozen intruders, "What the hell?" he growled grabbing a few of the intruders and threw them off Kaylee and Jamie, he froze when he spotted Henri.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" Henri growled.

"STOP THE FIGHT…" Logan growled in turn. Then ducked his head as the mansion rocked again from the force of another explosion.

Henri grinned as he was about to yell out a command, but was cut off as Jean-Luc yelled out, "ALL OF YA STAND DOWN!" All the thieves backed off but stayed on the defensive. Jean-Luc's eyes narrowed as he stared down at his son, then glared at Logan, "Where's my boy…" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"He's upstairs…" Logan sighed.

"No he ain't…" they heard, everyone turned to Lapin and Vincent, "We checked every fucken room…no Remy…" he seethed. The LeBeau's glared at Logan.

Charles came forward, "He was here Jean-Luc but he fled as his mind couldn't take all the chaos he felt…" Jean-Luc breathed heavily as he tried to think. Then all the arguing started with the X-men and the Thieves.

"QUIET…ALL OF YA…" Jean-Luc yelled evoking silence from everyone, Logan actually stepped back at the sound of the man's voice. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN…how dis all started all I know is that Remy's missin'…" Jean-Luc turned to Henri "Start a search for him…NOW…call Justin if ya have to…do whatever it takes…find your brother…" he ordered. Henri nodded and ordered the men to search throughout the city.

Sensing his fear over Remy, Xavier approached Jean-Luc. "Let us help you…" Jean-Luc looked at Xavier for what seemed like the longest time and nodded following the telepath down the floors below all the way to Cerebro.

Rogue stood up on shaky legs rubbing the side of her head, "What a bitch…ow…" then looked to Logan, "You mean Remy was here…how come we weren't told?"

"He wants nothing ta do with any of you remember…" Logan answered.

"But why come back?" Scott asked wiping the blood from his throat.

"To clean up the mess Henri and Bugs did…to try and prevent what just happened, even if Remy hadn't come here this would have still happened…" he growled, "We would have found a way to fix all your school records and gotten rid of the warrants, but no ya'll just had to push and get everyone pissed even more...Remy told me about how ya'll threatened to get even…" Logan held up his hands, passing by Storm and went outside amazed at how much damage the mansion had suffered.

Kaylee looked around. "Okay what the hell just happened?"

"Not now Kaylee…" the others groaned out as they fanned out to see if anyone was hurt.

XXX

After ten minutes on Cerebro Charles had Remy's location, "He's in a great deal of pain…we must hurry…" calling out to Logan and Hank. Xavier led Jean-Luc to the garage, Lapin, Henri and Jacques followed in another car.

Remy sat on top off the roof of a dance club listening to the music as he stared at the people walking below, rocking back and forth in trying to regain control and push out everything in his head.

Suddenly having a bad feeling, Remy struggled to get on his feet and headed for the fire escape. Slowly climbing down Remy walked down the alley and looked around the street, feeling like having some peace and quiet Remy walked to the nearby park and sat on the bench near the fountain, closing his eyes he rested his head on his hands and concentrated on the sound of the water to try and clear his head.

Rushing out of the van Jean-Luc looked to Charles, "Okay…so where is he?"

Charles frowned and closed his eyes, Logan sniffed around, "He passed through here recently, this way…come on."

Following the feral Jean-Luc breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Remy. As he approached he noticed him cringe and breathe heavily, Logan looked around and spotted a few people arguing.

Remy tried to push out the emotions he felt but he was too tired he didn't have the energy, tears streamed down his cheeks the pain was too much.

"Get rid of them…" Jean-Luc looked to Jacques who nodded and rushed off. "Remy?" Jean-Luc knelt down in front of his son.

"I ca-n't get it t-oo sto-p…" Remy groaned out.

"It's alright petite…" Jean-Luc looked to Jacques who was walking back to them and gave a small nod to his brother in law meaning the problem was dealt with. Jean-Luc then sat beside Remy and wrapped his arms around his son trying to think of happy thoughts, "Try ta focus on some good memories, like da time you and Lapin drove Henri's car in da neighbors pool…"

"I wouldn't call dat a good memory père…" Henri pouted.

Xavier gave a small smile as he wheeled himself beside Remy and laid a hand at the back of the thief's head closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Let me guess first driving lesson?" Logan looked to Henri with a smirk.

Henri glared at the feral, Lapin snickered behind them desperately trying to stop laughing, "We was eight…" Jacques laid a hand on Lapin's shoulder giving him a warning glare, taking the hint Lapin kept quiet. Hank kneeled in front of Remy assessing his symptoms, he was still a bit pale, he was covered in sweat and shivering terribly.

"When was the last time ya had your medication?" Jean-Luc whispered in Remy's ear.

"Uh…can't rem-ember…" Remy breathed trying to keep his eyes open, as he felt the pain in his head lessen a bit.

"A little after five…" Logan spoke up.

Jean-Luc looked at his watch, "It's almost six…drugs should have…"

"In the morning…" Logan specified.

Jean-Luc looked at him with wide eyes, "Are ya kidding me?"

"I couldn't give him anything…he had a fever of a hundred and five…" Hank checked Remy's vitals, "His pulse is extremely fast." Hank looked through his bag, Remy suddenly seemed to calm and closed his eyes. Hank immediately looked up.

Charles gave a small smile as he opened his eyes. "He should be alright for now…"

Looking as if he was about to pass out, Jean-Luc looked to Jacques who quickly took the hint and dialed the number for a nearby hotel, Henri kneeled down in front of his brother, "Ey don't pass out now, unless ya want ta be carried?" Henri smirked, while Remy glared.

Ten minutes later Remy was sleeping comfortably on a bed Jean-Luc had just gotten off the phone as he looked to Henri "Ya call off the men?" he asked.

"Yeah they're at the hotel."

Jean-Luc then looked to Xavier and sighed, "So how much of a home ya got left?"

"It's still up the damage can be repaired…"

Jean-Luc chuckled, Hank quirked an eyebrow "You find something amusing in this?"

"We may not take lives like the Assassins but there's always a better way than ta kill someone and ta make them suffer…you should all know as you've just went through it…consider yourselves lucky all you lost was your possessions…" he smirked as he walked over to Remy and sat on the bed, watching as he breathed.As the X-men were about to leave Jean-Luc spoke up, "Thank-you…for finding Remy…I'm grateful…"

Charles bowed his head, "Your welcome…" and left.

Logan turned to Henri, "I'll come drop off his stuff later if that's alright…"

Henri nodded and closed the door.

XXX

Charles sighed as they arrived at the mansion, "Where to begin…" he asked himself and was greeted by his students.

"So what happened…Professor were not gonna let them get away with this right?" Kurt's eyes went wide when the Professor nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"Are you kidding they just destroyed the mansion." Bobby huffed.

"Where not going to retaliate?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"No we are not this dispute has to stop and it will start with us…they just came to protect one of their own…something we should have done in the first place before all this started but didn't…"

"But Professor…this was our home…" Rogue spoke up.

Charles quirked an eyebrow, "No it isn't…if you've forgotten you and a few others have eighteen months left in school then you must leave, I still can't forgive what you've done, not yet…the only way I would ever allow you on these premises again is if you've lost control of your powers…" Some of the students began to protest, but Charles raised his hand ending the discussion.

Kaylee couldn't believe what she had just heard this sweet, generous man was kicking out his students she then looked to Rogue in awe, "What did you do?"

Rogue wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the girl, "I left Remy to die in Antarctica…" she whispered then turned and went into the mansion.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she asked but Rogue didn't turn.

Logan sighed, "C'mon squirt…it's a long story so pay attention…" Logan led her back into the mansion as he told her about Remy's little adventure.

A few hours later Logan knocked on the door with Storm by his side, Lapin opened it with a jerk, and looked at them a little confused, "Came ta drop off Gumbo's stuff…" Logan drawled.

Storm smiled, "Is it alright if we say goodbye?" Lapin looked in the room for Jean-Luc's permission.

Jean-Luc looked to Remy and nodded his head, Lapin opened the door more to let the two X-men in the room.

Remy was lying on the bed wide awake looking at everyone in the room, Jacques was on the phone, making sure the Guild members were all set to go back home, while Jean-Luc was confirming their flight.

"Hey pup…how ya feeling?" Logan smirked as he put Remy's things on the nearby table.

Remy smirked, "Tired…"

Storm smiled, as she bent down and kissed his cheek, "I shall miss you…" she whispered and hugged him.

"Sorry ta cut da visit short but da plane leaves in thirty minutes…" Jean-Luc looked to Logan.

Remy sighed as he slowly stood up, hugging Storm again, "See ya Stormy…" he whispered.

Logan grasped his arm, "Get better pup…" Remy nodded and left with the others.

Sitting on the plane his father beside him, Remy sighed as he made himself comfortable, Jean-Luc chuckled as he opened his eyes, Remy looked at him curiously, "Ya know…I understand why ya went back, ya wanted ta stop da fighting…but there's one thing ya forgot petite…" He looked at Remy, "…and I'm afraid ta say that you'll have ta face it on ya own cause as much as I love ya petite, there is no power on dis here earth that's gonna stop Tante from wreaking havoc on your behind, I swear I feel bad for ya…" Jean-Luc grasped Remy's arm in sympathy and smiled as Remy started to laugh.

Henri grinned as he heard Remy laugh knowing very well that his little brother would be alright.

The End…


End file.
